A Dark Cloud Under the Mistletoe
by Vampireninja101
Summary: She was expecting just another average night in Ōto Country, but Hikaru Saku comes across a lively group when she visits the Cat's Eye café. Surely, this was to be a Christmas she would never forget. KuroganexOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a little Christmas story I thought up. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Welcome to the Cat's Eye!_

_Hikaru's POV_

Night had fallen in Ōto Country, yet the city streets illuminated beautifully with the lights. The scene always took my breath away in the winter time, especially if a light coating of snow was falling. People browsed shops, looking for presents for those they loved. Wish I could say the same. Demons had killed my family a few years ago and I have been living on my own ever since. I knew I wasn't alone, though. Many people checked in on me and invited me over constantly for holiday meals. It was great. I'm so thankful for everything they've done. I loved living in this country. Despite its demons, it was truly beautiful.

I was feeling rather peck-ish and I recalled a new small café that I overheard had just opened. My apartment was just down the road from it so it did not take too long, however, the blistery, cold, December wind made it seem like eternity. Despite my heavy, black, winter coat that I hugged closer to me, if that was possible, the icy winds cut right through me. At last, I had made it to the small restaurant. In a word: cozy. A bell chimed as I stepped into the warmth and light up environment.

"Welcome to the Cat's Eye!" Two people chorused.

"Do make yourself at home, madam." A platinum blond man smiled as he bowed welcomingly.

"Please," a strawberry blond girl, in a waitress' dress, gestured to a quant table with one arm while her other held a circular tray in front of her, "allow me to show you to your seat."

"Thank you." I smiled and sat down.

"Would you care if I brought you some hot chocolate?" Her green eyes shone as warmly as her smile. "It _is_ rather cold outside, and you would be the first to try it! Fai worked especially hard on it." She smiled at the blond man, who returned it gratefully.

"Why, thank you, Princess." He bowed.

I smiled as well, the warmth of these people was almost as equal as the warmth of the café. "Yes, please." I nodded, "Thank you."

"Right, I'll be right out with it!" She bowed and disappeared into the back.

As soon as she did, the bell chimed again and I turned my attention to see two men walk in. One was much taller than the other and he had short jet black hair and red eyes. I must admit my heart skipped a beat when my eyes fell upon him. He seemed so strong and collected. Pushing away those thoughts, though the pattering of my heart did not falter, I took a look at his companion. He was shorter and had longer brown hair and eyes of the same color; both wore black uniforms and carried swords.

"Aw, my two brave men have returned from battle." Fai teased, "How was it out there?"

"We're still trying to keep these demons under control, but managing." The brunette said.

"The kid's still got a lot to learn when it comes to handling a sword." The taller man added.

"Aw, be patient with him, Kuropu." Fai smiled, waving his hand a little.

"Shut up."

"I heard we have a new customer?" Came a new voice and I turned my head to see an adorable small girl walking from the back room, a small white rabbit-like creature perched on her left shoulder. She had large, round, brown eyes, long blond hair, that was slightly wavy at the end, and side bangs. Her skin was fair and she wore a waitress' outfit just as the other girl had. She basically looked like a little doll. The girl stopped in her tracks when she saw me and we took a long look at each other. "I can't believe it. . ." Her voice was full of hushed disbelief, "Brown and red hair, a bright smile, that voice?" Her eyes widened a little more, "Hikaru?"

"Setsuko? Is that you?" I asked with equal disbelief, slowly standing up.

"Do you know her, Setsuko-chan?" The white creature asked and the strawberry blond rejoined everyone.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh you're actually here!" She cried happily as I swung her around in a great big hug. I placed her back down, but our fingers remained clasped as she faced the others. "She was my pen pal for like two years when I was in Japan! Actually, it's a funny story as to how we were introduced: there was a mailing error and, shortly after, Hikaru sent me a rather long, long, _long_ apology letter." She smiled as she gave me a look while emphasizing and I playfully punched her arm, laughing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, uh, funny story about that." She smiled feebly.

Fai stepped behind her and placed his hand on her right shoulder, "We had the lovely honor in coming across this beautiful young lady quite a while ago." She blushed at his comment as she smiled sheepishly at the floor, her hands clasped in mine, still. "Allow us to introduce ourselves, well," he chuckled, "you know my name, but I'd still like to formally introduce myself. I'm Fai D. Flourite, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Mokona!" The tiny white rabbit-like creature exclaimed, jumping into the air, excitedly, before landing in front of me on the white tablecloth. "It's nice to meet you!" It stuck up its right paw and I gladly shook it with my index finger and thumb.

"Likewise, Mokona!"

"My name's Syaoran." The brunet chimed in, "It's nice to meet you, and this is Kurogane."

"Hi, it's wonderful to meet you all!" I smiled before directing my attention back to Setsuko. "So what made you come across this lovely group?"

"I may as well sit down for this one." She laughed a little and sat across from me, neatly folding her hands on her lap. Fai rested his arms on the back of her chair as everyone gathered around to hear. "I was on my way to a shop my friends had told me about. It was a so-called 'wishing shop', so I was curious. But of all days I decide to go, I decide to go during a monsoon." She shrugged. "I had finished my schoolwork and chores and I had nothing better to do, besides I knew my friends would be pestering me about it the next day. Anyways, I was hoping nothing would slow me down into getting inside. Yeah, because it was me, of course we knew that wouldn't happen, because I saw this woman talking to this lot"—she gestured to everyone around her—"at the entrance; a teenage boy, with glasses, wearing a school uniform to her left and two strange pink- and purple-haired girls to her right. Of course not wanting to be caught, I hid behind the fence like a freaking ninja and watched."

I laughed at her cute dweebiness as she imitated a ninja stance.

"They all said they had a wish they wanted granted, but the woman told them a price needed to be paid in return. Shortly after, the school boy ran inside to fetch something, and the woman spotted me. She called me over and asked me what my business was, and when I told her she just stared at me with those creepy red eyes." Setsuko gasped and waved her hands frantically as she looked at Kurogane, who scowled down at her, "N-not that there's anything wrong with red eyes! It's just, well, um." Her voice trailed off as she looked down, embarrassed and guilty.

"Don't worry about it." Fai smiled and patted her head, "Old Kurgerburger doesn't mind." Setsuko's shy smile grew a little more as I noticed her fidget nervously.

"Would you shut up? And call me by my actual name for once, magician!"

I laughed at the scene and returned my attention to the blond in front of me. "What happened next?"

"O-oh, right." She replied looking back at me, snapping out of her daydream, "The woman had told me my intentions for really coming were false. That it was meant to be that I would come across the group, and that I, too, had a wish I wanted granted."

I looked down, "Judging by your letters, I think I know what that wish might have been."

"Yes." She replied, quietly, looking down, "And I was beyond surprised when she made that deduction." Shaking her head, she looked back up, "Anyway, I paid my price and she said I was to travel with the others. I'm not really sure why, but I could just tell talking with her was really going to get me nowhere."

"You got that right." Kurogane muttered.

"Aw, come on." Syaoran says, "She's not all that bad."

"Think about what she took from you, kid."

Syaoran fell silent at the reply and I looked at everyone in confusion. "I'll fill you in later." Setsuko smiles sweetly as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded with a smile, "All right."

As if on cue, signaling the end of the story, the bell chimed and everyone turned around with a bright smile as they greeted their new customers. "Welcome to the Cat's Eye!" Sakura, Mokona, Fai, Syaoran, and Setsuko chorused together.

I looked at Kurogane, who leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. He sure did seem like a dark cloud just hovering over everyone. Literally, though, he was the tallest one among us. Pushing away that thought, I smiled as I watched the café burst to life; Fai prepared hot chocolates at the bar and Mokona helped him by cleaning dirty glasses. Syaoran and Sakura served while Sakura took the extra work in taking orders, while Kurogane stood near the window, standing watch.

Like I've said before, I loved living in this country. Despite its demons, it was truly beautiful. And now that I have new friends, and a friend of two years, living here as well, it just got all the better.

**Well, there you have it! Give it a review and I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's up for chapter 2! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Catching Up On Old Times_

_Hikaru's POV_

The café was getting far too busy and I felt I was in the way so I had gone home. It was blistery cold, but quiet and peaceful. I continued my way down the street when a rumble was heard behind me, making me stop in my tracks, and a breath on my neck made the hairs raise. I whirled around and saw a long caterpillar-like demon with a giant eye at its head. "Aw, crap!" I groaned and immediately darted into a run causing the creature to follow me. I dodged people left and right and as they saw my pursuer, they ran for cover as well. My apartment was just a few yards in front of me and I dove for the door and slammed it shut in the monster's eye of a head. Just my luck, too, because the minute my back hit against the door, a gunshot was heard, immediately followed by the shriek of the monster. I sighed in relief. Thank Shinigami for these demon hunters. I walked into my apartment and hung up my jacket.

After taking a shower, I sat at my small light brown desk and mirror as I dried and brushed my brown and red hair. Suddenly, something in the reflection made me freeze: outside the window, right behind me across the small room, was a shadow I thought. I turned off the hair dryer and put down the brush as I turned to hear anything. Nothing for a while, then the doorbell rang and a knock made me jump.

"Coming!" I shouted as I fixed my grey bathrobe over my light blue T-shirt and green pants. I put my feet in my skeleton slippers and hurried down the stairs and to the front door. When I opened it, I flinched at the visitor.

"You. What do you think you're doing here?" A deadpanning Setsuko asked, her arms folded, and her foot tapping. She was still in her waitress' uniform.

"What do you mean?" I was totally confused. "I live here, Set."

"No." She replied, seizing my wrist. "You're staying at the Cat's Eye."

"Huh?" I replied and she dragged me away from my apartment.

She continued to hold my wrist while I held my bathrobe, feeling absolutely ridiculous as we walked down the city streets. "Set, do you have _any_ idea of what people are thinking right now? I look absolutely ridiculous."

"There are worse things." She shrugged and I looked at her, puzzled, and she looked back at me, "We saw that demon earlier. Syaoran and Kurogane were about to head out, but we got tied up with another demon around the café."

"Ah, don't worry about. I made it home safe and just before a hunter killed the one after me."

"Good."

We finally made it to the café and Setsuko locked the door behind us. "Yay!" Mokona cheered from the counter as it jumped for joy, "They're back, they're back!"

"Ah, welcome back, ladies!" Fai smiled as he poked his head into the room from the back door.

"Hey, Fai!" I smiled.

"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked, "We saw that demon chasing you earlier."

"Yep!" I nodded. "Totally fine!"

"Good." He nodded with a relieved smile, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Where's Sakura?" I asked, looking around.

"The princess is fast asleep." Fai replied, "She worked so hard; things've been busy with this winter season upon us."

"I'm going to get changed." Setsuko announced before disappearing through the back door.

"So, apparently I've been told, and literally dragged over, that I am spending the night here?"

"There're spare rooms in the back." Kurogane said, "The other kid said you can bunk in with her." He stood against the wall again, arms folded, as he stood guard. It seemed whenever I looked at him he was always in the exact same position.

"Are you always the wallflower, Kurogane?" I asked and he met my brown-eyed gaze directly with his fiery red one.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I-it's just you're always off to the side watching everything around you."

"Exactly," he turned to look out the window, "I'm watching everything around me so I can protect everyone."

"Oh." I looked down for a moment, feeling a little awkward, before I smiled feebly at him. "Well, thank you for that."

He flinched, clearly taken fully by surprise by my comment, "You're welcome."

"Aw, Kurgie's blushing." Fai teased as he poked Kurogane's cheek.

"Would you shut up?" He shouted and waved his arm to push aside the giggling blond.

"Aw, c'mon, Kurgs." Fai replied, his arms behind his head, "You know I was just teasing!"

"Yeah, I can tell it's a bad habit of yours." Kurogane grumbled as he looked away. "And call me by my full name for once."

"Whatever you say, Kurgerburger!"

Kurogane growled and swiped at him as the magician giggled and pranced to the other side of the room, out of the fuming dark-haired man's grasp. Fai raised his right hand while the other lay on the back door's knob. "Well, I'm off to bed. Pleasant dreams, everyone!"

"Okay!" Syaoran smiled, leaning against the counter, "Night, Fai!"

"Mokona comes too!" The small creature smiled and it leapt onto Fai's shoulder before the two disappeared into the back.

A moment later, Setsuko stepped out, exchanging a quick 'good night with Fai' and I squealed at her appearance: hair in twin tails that fell to her hips, fuzzy penguin slippers, and long light blue pajamas with blue cat faces on them. "Oh my gosh, is that a happy cat?" I asked with a big grin as I pointed to her.

"Uh-huh!" She smiled sweetly. "Or should I say 'aye'!" She saluted and I laughed before waving to the remaining boys.

"We're gonna hit the hay, too. Night!"

"Sleep well, you two." Setsuko smiled as she held the door open for us.

"All right, you too." Syaoran replied.

I looked at Kurogane, expecting him to say something as well. However, my smile and spirits fell when he simply gave me a brief oblige gaze before looking back outside. "C'mon." Setsuko smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, nodding her head a little in the direction of the hall.

"All right." I replied quietly and she led me to the back hallway, three doors on either side.

"Sakura sleeps in there." Setsuko addressed, nodding her head to a room we were passing on the right, "Syaoran does, too, although I'm not really sure if he does any sleeping." She added with a slight giggle.

"Why's that?"

"He's always making sure Sakura's safe, they've known each other since they were kids in Clow Country. It doesn't matter how his condition is; he always puts her before him."

"Aw," I answered as I shut our door behind me, "that's so sweet."

"Yep."

I flopped onto the bed across the room from hers and watched Setsuko bounce as she sat down. "Dude, I still can't get over that we're finally meeting in person."

"I know, right?" She replied. "It's crazy!"

I lay on my stomach and propped my elbows and chin on my pillow. "So how've things been?"

Setsuko shrugged, "I guess they're okay. She was screaming at me until the day I left for the shop and I then never came back." She finished with a weak giggle and a sweat-drop.

"I'm sorry." I said solemnly.

She shrugged again with an indifferent smirk, "It's fine. I won't be seeing her again."

"But you won't be seeing your dad or sister again."

"It's whatever. I admit I do miss them an awful lot, but my mom put me through enough hell as it was. . ."

"And that was your wish." I finished quietly and she looked up at me, then down at her knees.

"Yeah."

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes, then I spoke up. "Now, this leads me to another question: why were those guys at the shop and why did they need compensation for whatever wish they were making?"

"Oh." She smiled, "That's a story in and of itself, so get comfy."

I sat up, wiggling on the bed to get comfortable, and I crossed my legs, putting my pillow on my lap, and took a cup of green tea that Setsuko had made before changing earlier. I took a sip of the piping hot beverage. "Story time? I'm up for it." She returned my smile.

"So, a while back, before anyone knew each other besides Syaoran and Sakura, Syaoran was in the ruins in Clow Country and stumbled upon Princess Sakura in the depths of it. He called to her, but she did not seem like herself. Then, a strange thing happened. . ."

About an hour had passed, all the while Setsuko explained why they were all called together, what their wishes were, what the prices they had paid were, and all about their adventures before coming to this country.

"What was the price you paid?" I asked, hesitating after hearing the precious items Yuko, the shop-owner, had demanded.

She was silent for a while, her eyes widened upon my question, then she looked down as if regretting her decision of compensation. This only made me feel uneasy. Finally, she closed her eyes for a moment before giving me a weak, sad smile. "Drawing."

"What!" I was not expecting that at all. It actually hurt me more than anything and I've been through a shit ton. That was her passion! "Why did you do that?! That was everything to you!"

She shrugged with a sad smile, "Honestly, it was better than enduring more abuse from my mother."

"But it was drawing that helped you channel your emotions when she _did_ abuse you!"

She just shrugged again and shook her head. "So was writing and, when I was by myself, belting my lungs out singing."

"Set. . ." I said sadly, then I knew what I had to do. I reached into my pants' pocket and took out a small bundle of envelopes bound together with a rubber band, then I took out another stack from my other pocket. As I did so, my friend's round brown eyes widened. I placed the stacks in front of me on my bed and looked at her directly. "Do you know what these are? Every letter you've sent me over the course of two, almost three, years."

She only stared at me in silence. "Do you know why I've kept all of them, Set?" I paused for a brief moment. "Because you have no idea how much they've helped me when I was down . . . and in my letters to you, I've told you everything I've dealt with since my family was killed. . . And these." I shifted through the stacks and pulled out another bundle of white sheets folded in half, I opened them and she gasped. Her hands flew to cover her mouth and her eyes grew wider. My gaze returned to her once again. "These are _each_ and _every _picture you have drawn me." She reached for one, which I handed over, that she had drawn of two characters we had shipped together.

A grand piano was drawn to the slight left and a girl wish ash-blond hair sat on the red-cushioned bench. The girl's eyes were closed and a smile stretched on her face. She wore a long black dress, which fell about a foot above her ankles, with ruffles at the end. She wore black heels and long black gloves that stretched up a few inches under her shoulders. The thicker black dress material ended just above her breasts and sheer black silk covered up to her neck.

To her right, leaning against the piano, was a guy with white spiky hair, his eyes were closed and a smile was on his face as well. He wore a grey pin-striped tux and matching dress pants, and his hands were tucked into his pockets. He wore black dress shoes and a red dress shirt with a black tie.

Under their feet was a black-and-red-tiled floor. Two light candles were drawn at the bottom of the page and they gave off a blue light. Maroon curtains hung on either side of the page while darkness filled the gap between the two. To the upper right corner, next to the raised top of the grand piano, was written 'Enter the madness. I'll play you a song.'

"Remember this?" I asked her. "You had such a gift, Set. Why'd you give it up?"

She sniffled and wiped her tears. "There are more precious gifts to me than this talent." She looked up at me with a smile and moist eyes. "Like you. You've no idea how much you helped me in my dark times."

I smiled and stared at her for a long moment. "Remember one of our first few letters to each other? When we were first introducing ourselves?" She nodded, "Remember when you told me what your name meant?"

She nodded and looked down with a smile, tears still in her eyes. "Setsuko Kenjii." She said.

"Melody child of strength." We said together, she nodded again and I smiled.

"You're _so_ strong, Set. You've been through so much, but you didn't give up."

"Thanks to you. You helped me keep my sanity, or whatever is left." She laughed a little for a few moments, "Light blossom. That's what your name means. And I know I've said this before, but it really does suit you. You're such a bright and sweet person.

"Thanks."

She wiped the remains of her tears and smiled, "Now, speaking of bright and sweet people. How's my little knight in shining armor doing?"

"Kirito?" I laughed loudly, "He's doing good. He still tells me how badly he wants to meet you."

"Are you still gonna freeze him for me?" She asked, putting her hands on her cheeks and closing her eyes with a dreamy smile making me laugh again.

"Of course! Whenever I write you he always tells me to write 'I love you, Setsuko! –blows kisses-'. It was so adorable to see him walking around with his father's sword and shield. I still hear Kirito's mother rant about his father leaving his weapons out. "

She giggled. "I honestly still cannot believe you're not living with them already! Ever since you lost your family, they practically have adopted you!"

"And I've practically adopted you!" I folded my arms authoritatively, "So, you listen to your mother, young lady!"

Setsuko laughed brightly and it made me smile even more. She really was a fighter. Her mother didn't necessarily abuse her physically, but she definitely had degraded her verbally. We helped each other through some tough times I must say. I shook my head, dismissing the memories Set had shared with me of her home life. But, I'm not gonna focus on that. Point is, she was here with me. Finally, after two long years of connecting only through letters. I will admit, I'm pretty pissed she gave Yuko her drawing ability as compensation, but she had more talents that she loved. She was an amazing singer, so she says. Sad to say I haven't heard her apparent melodious voice yet, and she also wrote beautifully. She's shared a few stories she's written and I loved each and every one of them.

I stood up, carefully gathering the letters and drawings she had made on the tiny nightstand, and walked over to her before engulfing her in a giant bear hug. "I'm so glad to finally talk to you face-to-face."

She giggled and hugged back. "Agreed." We pulled away. "Say, with the winter season making the Cat's Eye as busy as it is, would you like to help us out tomorrow?"

"Aye sir!" I exclaimed giving a salute, to which she returned.

"Aye! We start tomorrow!"

"Yay!" I beamed and she giggled in reply. This definitely was to be the best Christmas ever.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Well that's all for the second chapter! I know I just updated, but I'm really trying to finish this within the month as it's just more appropriate I think. Please drop a review and I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Working at the Cat's Eye and Pasts Shared_

_Hikaru's POV_

I walked down the hall to get my uniform when I passed Setsuko in the bathroom, the door was open as she looked closely in the mirror at the sink. Backtracking, I saw her adjusting her frilly white hairband. "Look at you, cutie." I winked and she cocked her head a little, holding the side of her dress and curtsying a little.

"Why thank ya kindly!"

"So, where do I pick up my uniform?"

"Fai should have it. He's in the front."

"All right." I nodded, "Thanks."

I opened the door at the end of the hall and walked into the café area. "Good morning, miss." Fai smiled as he polished a white mug. "I trust you slept well."

"Uh-huh!" I nodded, "Setsuko said you had my uniform?"

"Ah, yes." He replied and ducked under the bar before handing me a folded dress. "Here you are."

"Thanks. I'll go change."

Returning back to the bathroom in the hall, I saw Setsuko waiting, her arms folded behind her back. "I'll wait for you in the front. Come out when you're ready." She smiled and I nodded before she left.

I locked the bathroom door behind me and shook out the dress and gave it an uncertain look before putting it on. A long mirror was propped up against the wall and I turned a few times to get a better look at my new uniform.

Fai and Setsuko were talking when I returned to the front and they stopped to look at me, I noticed Sakura and Syaoran were conversing as well but they, too, turned their attention towards me. My cheeks were puffed out and I clutched the apron. "I don't know how I feel about this . . ."

Setsuko giggled. "Aw, maid-sama!"

"I am _not_ a maid." I grumbled and Sakura and Fai giggled.

"How 'bout I give you the other uniform?" The magician offered and I nodded.

"I'd be much obliged, thank you." He smiled and gave me the shirt, vest, and pants and I made my way to the bathroom again.

Adjusting the small red bow around the collar, I took another look at my new outfit. I wore black dress pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a black vest. "Much better if I do say so myself." I smiled and gave my reflection a wink before going back to the others. "Back!" They all looked at me again.

"It does suit you nicely." Syaoran smiled.

"Agreed." Sakura said.

The bell chimed and Kurogane walked in. "Ah, I see ol' Kurgs is back." Fai smiled.

"Be quiet, magician."

I placed my hand over the bow and gave a small spin.

"Hikaru!" Setsuko cried suddenly throwing herself onto my back and wrapped her skinny arms around my neck, "In my opinion, you look much better in this than the waitress' dress."

"Thanks, me too."

The bell chimed and we all turned to face our customers. "Welcome to the Cat's Eye!" All, but Kurogane, chorused and the busy work day began. Throughout the day, Fai prepared hot chocolates and Mokona cleaned the mugs after each use. Syaoran took orders along with Sakura and gave them to Setsuko, who readied the small snacks and treats and gave them to me to distribute. Quite a system we had if I do say so myself. Often times during the day, though, I found my attention drawn to Kurogane who stood guard near the door, sword in his grasp like always.

"Hikaru!" Fai called.

"Coming!" I called back, hurrying over while glancing over my shoulder.

Hours had passed and it was finally the slow hours of the early evening, the sun was setting and its orange and yellow colors poured into the café. I flopped onto the couch next to the grand piano and stretched. "Sheesh! Man, I am beat."

"Welcome to the crazy work hours." Setsuko smiled next to me.

"I think it's worth it, though." Syaoran chimed in. "We work hard while searching for the princess's feather." Sakura smiled when he looked at her.

"Works for me, too." I shrugged, "I really don't have anything better to do."

"Well, consider your wish granted." Fai smiled.

"Lucky you didn't need to pay a price." We heard Kurogane grumble next to front door, his arms folded. I noticed Setsuko look at me, with a slightly sad gaze, out of my peripheral vision. My eyes had drifted to my lap.

"I'd have to disagree with you on that, Kurogane. I've, too, paid a heavy price to get where I am today. Years ago, demons had killed my entire family and severely wounded me. I don't know what would've become of me if a demon hunter hadn't come to my rescue when he did." My fists tightened, "So, don't tell me that I didn't need have to pay a price . . . because I did . . . just like the rest of you."

He was silent for a moment and closed his eyes. Sakura stared at me with remorseful green eyes and Syaoran and Fai shared her emotion, which was displayed on their faces.

"Hikaru." Kurogane said at last. "Come over here for a second." I looked up at him in surprise, before exchanging a puzzled look with Setsuko, and approached him at the door. He took a quick look at the others before showing me out.

Night had fallen by now and he led me to the small backyard where he faced is back to me. "Is something wrong?" I asked, but he did not turn around.

"I've gone through similar despairs like you." He paused for a moment and I widened my eyes a little. "When I was a kid, I lived a happy life as the young lord of an upper-class family. My mother was a priestess and my father was a strong warrior who trained me long and hard every day. I wanted nothing more than to protect everyone . . . but I failed to do that . . . One night demons invaded my home, my mother was sickly and her powers to uphold the barrier weakened to nothing.

"My father told me to stay home and protect everyone no matter how many times I insisted to go with him and fight. He told me I'd be helping the most by staying behind. I did so, but walked in to see my mother lying in a pool of blood, murdered. Soon after, a demon broke into my house and dropped a sole object: my father's arm, which held his sword." Finally, Kurogane turned to look at me with his hard red stare. "So don't think that you're the only who's witnessed hardships like this. Because you're not."

"Kurogane . . . I had no idea." I bowed my head. "I'm so sorry."

He turned away again. "The sole reason why I've stayed so strong is because I promised my father that I'd get stronger . . . and Princess Tomoyo told me that a warrior isn't strong just from his training or his sword. I have yet to truly figure out what she meant by that."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Now, nobody knows what I just told you." He said rubbing his neck, a very light glow on his cheeks, and slightly faced me, he but avoided my gaze. "So don't you dare go tellin' 'em."

I laughed a little, "Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

"Let's head back."

"Okay." I nodded and followed him back inside to find the group sitting around the coffee.

A warm smile stretched across my face when I took a look at the scene: Sakura and Setsuko were sleeping back-to-back on the couch and Syaoran and Fai stared at them with genuine smiles as they leaned against the bar. Finally, a sweet little Mokona was sleeping in between the two girls. "They sure work hard for their pay." Fai said.

"They really only want to help." Syaoran added.

"It makes sense," the magician concluded, "after all we're doing for Sakura, she just wants to give back and contribute as much as she can during our journey."

"Agreed." The brunet nodded. "And Setsuko was practically placed into our care by Yuko in the very beginning."

"She just wants the love she finally deserves." I chimed in and the two looked at me as Kurogane and I approached them. "For such a happy girl, she's been through more than you could ever imagine. Her mother abused her and degraded her to self-harming and having dark thoughts. Coming across you guys was like a blessing to her. She's unable to visit her father and sister because of her mother. She constantly lives in fear of the memories implanted in her mind.

"Our accidental meeting was what brought her back up to the always-happy and hyper girl you've known for this long." I smiled. "And it's because of your guys' companionship that has made her feel cared about and wanted to be around."

Syaoran's eyes widened, "Really?" He looked at the small sleeping blond. "I had no idea."

"Everything is never as it seems." Fai added.

"I can tell that's something you live by." Kurogane scowled, his arms folded, and Fai only looked at him seriously for a brief before putting on his usual smile.

"Whatever are you talking about, Kurgs? I'm only speaking the truth. Think about it: at first glance, it seemed as though none of us would ever get alone, yet look at the relationships we've built now."

"Whatever."

"Aw, c'mon, Big Dog." Fai teased, poking his cheek, "You know it's true."

"Would you just shut up and leave me alone?" Kurogane growled, swatting at him.

I laughed at the scene and looked at Setsuko and Sakura as did Syaoran. "Thank you for telling us that, Hikaru." He said quietly, leaning towards me.

"Don't mention it." I returned my gaze to my friend, who was sleeping peacefully. "I think it's something she would have wanted you to know. She just doesn't have the courage to admit it." He only gave a single, understanding, nod.

Although I've only known these guys for a short amount of time, the strength of trust amongst us was overwhelming. I was so glad that Setsuko finally met a group of people who protected her and enjoyed her company. After everything she had endured she deserved it. I looked at Kurogane, who was still arguing with a giggling Fai. And after everything I have endured it was good to know someone else shared similar despairs.

**New update already, I know, but I'm really aiming to finish this within the month. I'm trying to post new chapters whenever I can, because I'm quite busy. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please drop a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Have Faith and Trust. I'll be Okay._

_Hikaru's POV_

It was yet another busy day and everyone was relaxing around the coffee table, just talking and laughing and enjoying themselves. Then, the bell chimed and we turned our attention to the door. "Welcome to the Cat's Eye!"

A little black-haired boy walked in, holding his father's fingers with his small hand. "Kirito!" I exclaimed.

The little boy stopped looking around the empty café and his eyes brightened upon seeing me, "Hikaru-chan!" He ran to me as I quickly approached him and I lifted him above my head.

"How're you doing?" I hugged him.

"I'm good!" He pulled away. "What're you doing here?"

"I work here now."

"Good for you!" His father said making a fist in front of him and shaking it.

"Thanks!" I laughed.

"So, uh, are you gonna introduce us to your co-workers?" He asked as he tucked his hands into his black pants' pockets.

"Yeah, sure!" I gestured to each of my friends in turn. "This is Sakura, Syaoran, and Fai." They all smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Syaoran nodded.

"Why thank you, young lad! You're quite the polite one I can see!"

"Oh, Syaoran's always polite." Fai laughed a little and Sakura giggled as well.

"What's this little plush toy?" Kirito asked pointing to Mokona who stood still on the bar.

"Hey!" It cried suddenly, pointing to the young boy making him cry out, "That was rude! Mokona is a Mokona!"

"Ah! I-it talked!"

"Of course Mokona talked!" The white fur ball fumed a little, then leapt onto his shoulder. "But, Mokona can forgive Kirito." It giggled.

"Anyway," I gestured to Kurogane, who leaned against the bar next to Syaoran, his arms folded, "this is Kurogane. Don't let his mean looks scare you, he's really a nice guy."

"Aw, look at that." Fai smiled at Kurogane, "Kuropu's got a favorite."

"Shut up." He looked away and I cleared my throat.

"And this little one," I dragged out Setsuko, who was hiding behind Sakura, "Is the lovely Setsuko."

"Setsuko-chan?" Kirito cried.

"Hello, Kirito!" She smiled and he ran to her with a hug.

"I can't believe you're here! Why're you here?"

"What, do you not want be here?" She giggled.

"No, I do!" He shook his head frantically.

"Good!" Setsuko giggled again, "'Cause I'm so glad to finally meet you!" She winked. "My prince in shining armor."

That made the little boy blush heavily and smile shyly at the carpet. "Aw, isn't that sweet?" Fai beamed.

"Hikaru constantly would rant to us about this girl named Setsuko she met accidentally." Kirito's father explained.

"And what a mistake that was."

"Yeah," Set scrunched up her face, "now I'm stuck with knowing _this_ one." She pointed to me with her thumb.

"And you're stuck knowing us, too!" Mokona exclaimed leaping onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, that, too." She smiled and the white fur ball hugged her cheek with its tiny paws.

"So, what brings you two fine men to our café?" Fai asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"I want hot chocolate!" Kirito cried as he bounced up and down.

"I promised him one after I came home from work."

"Oh?" Sakura asked, "Where do you work?"

"I'm a demon hunter."

"Actually, he was the demon hunter who came to my rescue." I added.

"Wow," Syaoran widened his eyes, "no wonder why you're so close."

"Yep!"

"Well, with that set aside, allow me to make you two gentlemen your special Cat's Eye hot chocolates." Fai smiled.

"Mokona helps, too!" It leapt onto the platinum blonde's shoulder.

"And I'll serve them to you personally!" Setsuko winked after giving a cute little twirl as she held the sides of her uniform.

"Why, thank you, young lady." Kirito's father laughed. "That would be much obliged."

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded outside making everyone jump and the lights to dim for a moment. "Daddy?" Kirito asked, clutching onto his dad's pants, "What was that?"

"Seems as though work's called me back." He replied, looking outside with his dark blue eyes which narrowed.

"We'll help you." Syaoran offered, "We're demon hunters as well."

"All right." He nodded, "Thank you."

"Let's go." Kurogane, whose sheathed sword was draped over his shoulder, said to the small brunet.

"Right." He replied with a nod and the three ran for the door.

"Daddy, wait!" Kirito cried chasing after him and stopped him at the door.

"Don't worry." His father smiled down at him and placed a hand on his son's small head. "I'll be back, besides, have I ever broken a promise?"

"Just be careful." The black-haired boy said with tears in his large eyes.

"I will, son." He kissed his head and hurried after Kurogane and Syaoran.

"I sure hope they come back okay." Sakura said with worried green eyes, her hands clasped to her chest.

"Don't worry." Setsuko assured. "I'm sure they will. They're all strong demon hunters."

"I know." She said sadly as she lowered her arms and looked down.

"Well, let's not dwell on the sad thoughts and make them some delicious hot chocolate and cakes for when they get back."

"All right." Sakura gave him a small smile, "Thanks, Fai." The magician gave a small giggle in reply.

It was still for a few moments and nobody spoke. It was almost _uncomfortably_ still. Suddenly, a gale blasted through the windows and into the room making the girls cry. I shielded Kirito while Fai leapt over the bar to protect Sakura and Setsuko, Mokona clung to his collar, crying out as it fought to hold on. When the wind died down, we all looked up to see a cluster of one-eyed caterpillar demons standing in front of where the wall of windows once was. On top of the front demon was a man with black hair, glasses, and a white robe. "I see I've finally found you." His smile widened and his eyes narrowed, "Princess Sakura."

The strawberry blond gasped and Setsuko stepped in front of her protectively.

"And if I may ask, what business do you have with the princess?" Fai wondered from his place next to the small brown-eyed blond.

"Oh, nothing you should be concerned about." The man smiled more.

"May I ask what your name is?" Setsuko demanded with narrow eyes.

"My name is Seishirou." He placed a hand on his chest. "It's a true pleasure to meet you."

"I wish we could say the same." Fai replied. "But I'm afraid you will have to leave. You see, sir, we are closed for the night. You will have to come another time."

"No, that won't be necessary." Seishirou eyed us carefully.

"Hikaru." Set said quietly so only I could hear her. "I want you to take Sakura and Kirito and get out of here."

"What?" My eyes immediately widened, "What are you crazy? There's no way in hell I'm doing that!"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'll be fine, you have to get them out of here before they get hurt or worse. You have to protect them, I know you're strong enough to."

"But what about you? I'm not going to be all about leaving my only daughter alone to fight these things and that bastard!"

I watched Fai go to the dart board, pluck the small barbs off, and walk back. He flicked his hand so the darts positioned between his fingers. "I'll say it again: I will have to ask you leave, sir."

I directed my attention back to Setsuko, "I am not going to let you kill yourself like this!" I hissed quietly.

"And I'm not going to let you kill the princess and my future husband!"

Kirito cried out and clung to me even more when one of the demons attacked one of the tables, smashing it into a million pieces. Sakura hugged him for comfort and tried her best to suppress her own terror. I had to make a decision, fast, but in the end did I really have a choice?

"All right."

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She went to get up, but I pulled her down by the hand and leaned close to her face.

"But I swear, if you don't get out of this alive, you are going to be left with one unhappy mother."

After blinking in surprise at my tone, she smiled. "C'mon, you know I'm a fighter. Have faith and trust in me. I'll be okay. Besides, I've been needing a good pastime to unleash all of what I've been holding back over the course of my years dealing with my mother." I hesitated for a few moments and gave her a hug.

"All right, just please be careful." I felt tears pricking my eyes. Mother's intuition: I just _knew_ something wrong was going to happen and I didn't like it one bit, but I knew Fai would protect her and I knew I had to get Sakura and Kirito to a safe place.

"I will." We pulled away and I grabbed Kirito and picked him up before grabbing Sakura's hand and hurried out the door with them.

"Oh, no you don't." Seishirou said with cold eyes and one of the demons attacked. Sakura and Kirito screamed and I shoved them out the door, landed on the ground with them, hauled them to their feet, and ran off with them.

_Setsuko's POV_

I watched in terror as the demon went to attack Hikaru, Sakura, and Kirito, then Fai leapt up threw one of his darts at it making scream and falter, while he nimbly landed on the bar top. The creature then charged towards me and I froze, but suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist picking me up and leaping over to the bar. I looked up into Fai's blue eyes, still shocked by the sudden attack, "Th-thank you, Fai."

"Don't mention it." He smiled then faced his attention at our enemies, his arm still wrapped around me.

I took a good look at our situation: two against a vast number that I couldn't tell. The demons were all entangled and it was hard to see where one ended and where another began. Then, I remembered something and leapt off of the bar, my long slightly wavy hair trailing behind me, and ducked underneath before snatching a pistol kept for emergencies. I leapt back next to Fai and cocked the gun before aiming it at our mass of foes. "I'm in the mood for a little game." I smirked and Fai flicked his hand, showing off the darts again.

"As am I, milady." He narrowed his eyes. "But I insist . . . guests first."

Seishirou narrowed his eyes with a smile. "Well, I am much obliged." He and his demons then darted for us.

_Hikaru's POV_

I kept running, carrying Kirito with one arm as he wrapped his arms around my neck and cried, and held Sakura's hand as she hurried to keep up with me. I cast an oblige glance in the direction of the café quite a ways behind us. _Fai . . . Setsuko . . . you better make this out alive._

**Oh my, a cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed the third update in a row! Please drop a review and I'll see you next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Be Strong _

_Hikaru's POV_

I continued to run, Kirito in my arm, and Sakura's hand in mine as she followed. When it seemed as though we had a safe enough distance from the café, I turned a corner and hid us among a cluster of boxes in an alleyway. Kirito clutched at my vest, tears swelling in his large eyes. "We have to save Fai and Setsuko-chan!" He wailed and I placed my hand on the back of his head, fighting the urge to cry. I had to be strong and protect them, like Setsuko and Fai wanted me to.

"I'm sorry." I choked out, "But we have to stay here."

"But why! They're gonna get hurt if we just stay here!"

"No, they won't!" I forced a smile, though tears were in my eyes, "They're strong. They can protect themselves. That's why they stayed behind; they knew they could fight them off and so they decided to have me take you and Sakura away from danger. So, we have to be strong for them, so we can help them out, Kirito."

"But. . ." He couldn't finish his sentence and pressed his head to my chest and I hugged him close.

"Don't worry, Kirito." Sakura assured, though her green eyes revealed her deep-seeded worry. "Fai will protect her. He has been doing just that the entire time we've been together."

"See? Sakura knows what she's talking about."

Kirito only nodded, not looking up at either of us. "Kay." He replied quietly.

It pained me so much to see him like this. He was always so happy and jumping around and seeing him so sad was like reliving those wounds the demons inflicted me with those years ago when they killed my family. "Are you hurt, Princess?" I asked looking up at her.

"Oh, no I'm fine. How about you? That was quite a fall when you were shoving us out of the café."

"I'm all right." I looked in the direction of the café. "Just worried."

"I understand what that's like." I looked back at her and she adjusted herself so her back was against the brick wall and her green eyes stared up at the starry night sky, a smile on her face. "I get like that with my friends," she closed her eyes, "all of the time. They're always protecting me, no matter how dangerous things are. While I just sit back and wait for them to fend off whatever we're up against." She opened her eyes again.

"It totally scares me out of my mind, and I wish there were more I could do to help. That's why I'm working so hard at the café while they help Syaoran find my feather, but . . ." she smiled at me, "as long as I have faith in them, I know they'll always come out all right!"

I stared at her for a few moments, taking in what she said and returned the grin. "You're right, Sakura. Thank you."

"I . . . have faith in Setsuko." Kirito said in a small voice, still hugging me and averting me and the princess' eyes.

"I do, too, Kirito. She's a fighter. I know she'll make it out alive."

"Also, Fai's with her." Sakura added, "And alongside us, he's been by her side this whole time. It's almost as if he knew something was wrong with her background since the moment he met her. He won't let anything bad happen to her. I promise."

"Hika-chan?" Kirito asked after a few moments. "How come you know Setsuko will be okay?"

I could tell he was still terrified out of his mind for his father's safety, his own, as well as mine and my feisty, sweet, blond friend. I wrapped an arm around him. "I know this, because of the rough times she's gone through a lot when she was at home."

"Like what?" He finally looked up at me with his large innocent eyes and it absolutely broke my heart.

I took a breath. "Her mom was really, really mean to her. After a while, Setsuko began to think she wasn't pretty."

"But she is pretty! In fact, beautiful!"

I smiled. "You should tell her that the next time we see her."

"Okay!" He nodded with a smile.

Sakura grinned warmly, but a loud blast from the café made me and her turn our heads to see smoke rising and an orange light shining over the rooftops down the street. "What was that?" Kirito asked, but I pulled him closer to prevent him from looking.

"Don't worry about it." I assured him, "Just another demon battle nearby."

"I hope Daddy's okay." He looked down sadly.

"Hey, has your daddy ever let you down?"

"No." He replied looking back up at me.

"Then, you should know better than anyone that he'll be a-okay."

"Okay." He answered quietly.

"Besides, Kurogane and Syaoran are helping him." Sakura added with a small smile, "And they're some of the strongest fighters I know and another is making sure Setsuko is safe and sound."

"Okay."

I hesitated for a moment then tickled him, "C'mon my, little man! Smile darn ya! Smile!" He giggled leading Sakura and me to do so as well.

"Stop it! Stop it, Hika-chan!" He laughed loudly as he tried to wriggle free out of my grip.

"Nope! Mwahaha!" I gave a fake, little, evil laugh and continued to tickle him.

One thing was for certain, I had to be strong to protect these two and to tell little Kirito to be strong as well. I refused to have him become so worried that would make him lose all hope for his father and Setsuko. I was like that when my own father tried to fight off the demons that soon killed him and then the rest of my family. Kirito truly was a knight in shining armor at heart, ready to do whatever he could to fight off whatever was making those he loved sad. No wonder why Setsuko loved him so much, besides the fact he was an absolute sweetheart and super adorable.

Exhausted from laughing and the events he had just gone through, Kirito curled onto my lap, rested his head on my chest, and fell asleep. Smiling, I looked down and wrapped an arm around him. Sakura placed her apron over him with one of her gentle smiles and watched him soundly slumber. Then, I looked back up at the fire rising to the night sky. I know you two will come out alive . . . Set . . . Fai.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Annie)**

**Short chapter, I know, but at least it's something! Drop a review and I hope you enjoyed! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_I Can't Stand the Wait_

_Hikaru's POV_

Waiting was like torture at this point and I couldn't take it any longer. Sakura stirred after falling asleep for a half an hour and Kirito awoke as well with the smell of smoke drifting through the city. He coughed. "What's that smell?" I held him close, not taking my brown eyes off of the orange light and billow black cloud rising into the starry night sky.

"Hikaru." Sakura said quietly.

"I know."

"What? What's going on?"

"Sh." I made sure he wouldn't look and I swallowed the lump in my throat. Fai . . . Set . . .

"Hey!" Kurogane's sudden voice made the three of us jump and turn to see him, Syaoran, and Kirito's father running towards us.

"Daddy!" Kirito cried as he ran to his dad, who picked him up in a tight hug.

"I told you I'd come back."

"Don't scare me like that!" His son cried.

"What's going on?" Syaoran demanded.

"Y-you have to save Fai and Setsuko-chan!"

The brunet's brown eyes widened. "What happened?"

Sakura ran up to him, green eyes pleading, and her hands rested on his chest. "Fai and Setsuko stayed at the café to fight off a group demons that attacked soon after you left. Setsuko told Hikaru to take me and Kirito out of there and we've been here ever since! But now the café is . . .!" She couldn't even finish her sentence and Syaoran wrapped an arm around her and brought her close as she cried while his other hand held his sword. He looked over to the restaurant, a fire still blazing from it.

"Kurogane!"

"On it!" The warrior whirled at Kirito and his father while Syaoran picked Sakura up. "You two need to get back home!"

"But I want to help Setsuko!" Kirito wailed.

"I'm sorry, son, but that's their mission. Mine is to get you back home safely to your mother." His blue eyes drifted to the rest of us. "Please, be careful." We all nodded and, without another word, he ran off, carrying his crying son back to the safety of their home.

We looked at each other. "Let's go." I said and the three nodded and we were off.

Though the run was brief, it seemed like an eternity with the frantic thoughts racing through my mind. Please be all right you two. . . Please!

Finally, we made it to the scene and we all immediately froze at what we saw: the restaurant was engulfed in flames and there was still that huge hole where the demons made in their break-in. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and, with his free hand as he still held Sakura, drew his sword and I stared in awe when the flames seemed to be attracted to it. The fire swirled around the blade before shooting upward like a beacon.

As soon as it was safe, aside from the leftover smoke, we ran inside. The place was in demolition: tables and chairs scorched and knocked everywhere, even the bar was in rubble. A quiet moan caught our attention and we saw something grey and white move on the couch, which was tossed across the room. "Syaoran! Kuropu!" It was Mokona covered in soot.

"What happened?" Syaoran demanded as we ran over and Mokona leapt onto his hands—Syaoran had placed Sakura down when we first entered the scene. "Where're Fai and Setsuko?"

Mokona whimpered, tears in its eyes. "Gone."

"What?" Kurogane said.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"That man took them!"

"What man? Where did he take them?" Syaoran demanded.

"I don't know, I passed out!" Mokona answered looking up at him. "But he said his name was Seishirou." Right away, the brunet's eyes widened.

"Know 'im?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes. He taught me how to fight when I was a kid."

"Damn it!" I shouted and punched the wall, leading everyone to look at me. "She said she'd be all right. . . But here she is having been kidnapped! And I wasn't there to protect her! Some mother I am . . ."

"It wasn't your fault." Sakura assured. "Fai did his best."

"But that still wasn't enough!" I shouted at her. Her green eyes became more hurt and I immediately regretted my actions. "S-Sakura, wait . . ."

She had backed up and clasped her hands in front of her, looking down with sad green eyes. "No, I understand." She bowed. "Excuse me." She walked through the back door and I sighed.

"I'm such an idiot."

Mokona hopped onto my shoulder. "No, you're not. Mokona means that, because Mokona can never tell a lie."

I gave it a little smile. "Thanks, Mokona."

"I'll go talk to the princess." Syaoran said, his hand on the doorknob. "You three wait here." He disappeared leaving me alone with Mokona, but specifically Kurogane.

It was quiet among us. I leaned against the demolished bar, Mokona still on my shoulder, while Kurogane leaned against the scorched couch. His arms were folded as usual and I just stared at my shoes. "We'll get her back."

"Huh?" I looked up at him, he had snapped me out of my thoughts so I didn't hear him too clearly.

"I said we'll get her back." He repeated, meeting my brown eyes with his red ones. "We're not about to go abandoning our friends. Besides, I still have to kick that magician's butt for all the pain he's caused me."

"Aw, c'mon Kuropu!" Mokona said, putting its tiny paws on its cheek which blushed in a teasing manner, "You know you miss Fai, too."

"Would you shut up, fur ball? No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"I said no I don't you creampuff!" Kurogane shouted lifting the small giggling creature by the head.

I laughed and Kurogane looked at me, before straightening up, placing his right hand on his hip and dropping his left one, and looking away. "Kuropu let me down! Mokona is not a toy you big bully!" The furry white creature continued to squirm in his grasp at his thigh.

What appeared to be a slight blush came to Kurogane's face as he averted my eyes. "It's good to see you smile again."

"Huh?" I asked, no longer laughing.

He looked away even more, his blush intensifying, "I don't like seeing you sad . . . or any girl for that matter especially the princess."

Mokona grunted as it struggled out of its hold and onto his shoulder. "That 'cause Kurgie's got a big heart!" It blushed playfully again.

"Would you shut up?" He snarled, making Mokona giggle again, "I swear I'll make a pillow out of you!"

"No, you won't!" It replied, leaping all the way to me and landed in my open palms. "Because Hikaru will kick your butt if you hurt poor innocent Mokona!"

"Innocent my eyeball!" I laughed even more.

Then, Syaoran returned with a slightly smiling Sakura behind him. "Sakura, I'm _really_ sorry for what I said earlier."

She smiled and walked up to me and took my hands in hers. "Don't worry about it. We were all a little shaken up at the sight of what happened and about what happened to Fai and Setsuko. But let's go find them! Okay?"

I nodded with a smile. "Right."

**All right so we have a rescue mission coming up! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll see you guys soon! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Captive_

_Setsuko's POV_

I groaned and finally opened my eyes to be welcomed to a dim environment and I raised my head to look around. It was like an underground dungeon, sea green crystal stalactites and stalagmites jetted out of the dark earth. "Wh-where am I?" I then realized my position: my ankles and wrists had chain bands around them to ensure I could not move from the smooth rock face my back was pressed against. My waitress' uniform was tattered and dirty and scratches and dirt covered my skin. Suddenly, another thing caught my attention and I gasped. "Fai . . ." I said quietly, then looked in a panic, "Fai! Where are you?"

A chuckle sounded from below and, with wide, panicky, brown eyes, I looked down to see Seishirou walking from behind a cluster of the crystal formations, his arms folded behind his back and a gleeful smile on his pale face. "He's not here."

"What did you do to Fai?" I demanded, restrained by the chains.

"None of your concern."

"Yes it is!" Tears of anger swelled in my eyes. "You bastard! Tell me!"

"But if I told you, then you'd stop me." His smile grew and his eyes narrowed with disgusting pleasure. "And there'd be no fun in that for me."

He began to walk away and I tried to writhe free, screaming in rage in the process. Finally, I hung my head and cried quietly. Hikaru . . . Kirito . . . Sakura . . . I hope you're still all right. Images of my friends that I have traveled with flashed in my mind, each a new memory of a different world. I promised them that I'd come back. . . That I'd be okay. But, here I am being held captive as was Fai. I don't blame him for this though, he did try his best to protect me. It was then, I reflected on what happened.

_~A few hours prior ~_

_I leapt back next to Fai and cocked the gun before aiming it at our mass of foes. "I'm in the mood for a little game." I smirked and Fai flicked his hand, showing off the darts again._

"_As am I, milady." He narrowed his eyes. "But I insist . . . guests first."_

_Seishirou narrowed his eyes with a smile. "Well, I am much obliged." He and his demons then darted for us. _

_Fai and I leapt out of the way as one demon struck the bar. We landed on different tables, but ensured we were not too far apart. Fai skillfully hurled darts at the creature making it screech in pain. I figured he must have put a spell on it to ensure it would injure the beast. I heard a cry and saw Mokona being tossed around by the action in the warzone of a café. Thinking fast, I leapt up, scooped it up in my arm, leapt over to the couch and placed it down. "Setsuko!" It said with pure worry and fear. "Be careful!" _

_I smiled and patted its head. "Don't worry, little one. I will."_

_Directing my attention back to our enemies, I waved my arms so they'd focus on me and not poor, little, innocent Mokona. "Hey! Over here you big bullies!" I leapt to dodge their attack and landed on a tabletop on the other side of the room where I continued to dodge the demons' attacks, my long blond hair whipping around as I moved. Cocking the gun, I took aim and fired a few bullets as I leapt backwards. A few bullets skimmed the creature, which dodged, and then made a U-turn to wrap its powerful snake-like body around me. I dropped my gun and winced in immense pain as it lifted me up and tightened its hold on me._

"_Setsuko!" I heard Fai call and another smash was heard and I pictured him leaping up from the blow. He landed on a table in front of me and narrowed his eyes, skillfully showing off darts in both hands._

"_Ah, ah, ah." Seishirou said, standing on another demon next to the one that constricted me. "I'd be careful if I were you." He narrowed his eyes, "I can tell you used magic on those darts. Make one move and I'll make sure _she_ takes the hit." Fai snarled and narrowed his eyes in frustration, then he dropped the darts and raised his hands. _

"_F-Fai." I struggled to look at him._

"_No! What're you doing?" Mokona cried._

_Fai moved his arms so that his palms faced Seishirou and his arms made a box-like formation. "Don't worry about me, Mokona! Just stay where you are!"_

_Our enemy's smile dropped. "Yes, what _do_ you plan on doing, magician?"_

"_Nothing." Fai said with a smirk and a wind began to stir and a glowing yellow pattern appeared underneath him. "Not like it's anything you should be so concerned about." _

"_Fai! No!" Mokona cried, "Remember your compensation to Yuko!"_

"_Don't worry about me, Mokona! I'll be fine!"_

"_Fool." Seishirou said and the demon tightened around me even more. "Any move you make and I'll have her crushed."_

"_Sorry." Fai smiled. "I'm afraid I'll have to cancel your little plans."_

_ Then, the pattern under his feet glowed bright and the wind kicked up a little. The demons winced and shrieked at the harsh light and the one holding me let me go. I cried as I fell, but Fai caught me, however, he landed funny on his ankle making him wince. "Fai!"_

_I noticed Seishirou continued to stare with an indifferent face and a demon charged for him Fai._

"_No!" Mokona cried and Fai and I gasped. Fai held me closer and braced himself before we saw blackness as the demon swallowed us whole, Fai's bowtie had fallen to the carpet._

"_Fai! Setsuko!" Mokona wailed, but its cries soon faded and I closed my eyes and began to relax against Fai's chest who was fading as well. The last thing I heard was Mokona crying out, but was silenced by something Seishirou had done. Then, a loud explosion blasted around us, but the demons had shielded us._

_Fai gave a small huff of contempt. "The spell I casted worked after all."_

"_Fai. . ." But the two of us passed out before we could register anything else._

_~End flashback~_

I gasped and lifted my head, quickly, my eyes were wide and sweat had formed on my neck. I remembered everything now . . . How Fai and I got here . . . Seishirou defeated and abducted us. Which left me with one question: where was Fai. Suddenly, a scream from further into the cavern rang and I gasped. "Fai?" There was no mistaking it: that was Fai. "Fai!" I writhed in the chains' grip with tears in my eyes. "Fai!" I was left to torture as I heard his screams and, finally, Seishirou approached me, a sickening smile on his face.

"I see you've awoken."

"Tell me what you're doing to Fai!" I growled, hot tears of rage in my eyes, which narrowed. "Why you really abducted us!"

"It's quite simple, really, and I never did like repeating myself, so I may as well tell you." He adjusted his glasses. "I am using you two as bait to lure the princess and her companions here."

"Sakura would never come here."

"But she'll go wherever her companions go. She _does_ only want to help them after everything they've done for her." I growled at this bastard, but what he had said next really set me off and it made me feel as though a punch had struck me in my gut. He smiled a little more. "And your magician friend's power is providing me with a lovely barrier so nobody can disturb us until your comrades get here."

"You're sick."

Seishirou chuckled started to walk away, his arms behind his back. "Enjoy the show, little girl. It'll be something you won't dare to miss." He turned his head to look back at me, the light reflecting in his eyes. "Then again, it's not like you really have a choice, now is it?" He gave a small chuckle at my distraught face and walked away and I hung my head and cried as I heard Fai's screams echo further in our underground prison.

**Still haven't reached the rescue yet! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Break_

_Setsuko's POV_

My head was still hung and I had stopped crying, but my side bangs hid my face. Fai's screams continued to echo and each one stabbed me harder than the previous. Finally, I lifted my head. My brown eyes burned with rage and our captor approached me. "Comfortable?" He smiled.

"I will be . . . once I take care of you!" I struggled, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins gave me the strength to snap the chains out of their hold from the top and bottoms of the earth. My left arm was freed first and I swung it, the chain nearing Seishirou.

He did not flinch, but raised his right arm and the chain wrapped around it. I dropped to my feet, my bangs hiding my face, and my left arm dropped to my side yet the long chain connecting him and I lay flat on the dark ground. "And here I was being hospitable." He said with a straight face.

"Then I'd hate to see how you treat your prisoners."

He chuckled ever so slightly. "You and your magician friend might just have the opportunity to witness that for yourselves."

"Not very likely." I said, hunched over, then charged at him with my arms behind me so the chain wrapped around his arm pulled him a little closer to me.

I leapt up, my right leg straight out as I neared him. He wrapped his other arm around that chain, but when I landed on the earth, I round-house kicked him and yanked him again by my left chain. He stiffened his hand as he neared me with a glassy, calm countenance. I knew he would jab me in a pressure point so I ducked under his arm and ran around him, tying him up in the chains. As I did so, he fumbled and I brought him closer and closer to a cluster of the sea green stalagmites which I ran behind to confine him to the cold surface. Once I had accomplished that, I snatched a crystal and broke my chains before running in the direction of Fai's screams.

From where I was once held up by my shackles, I had a visual of a glowing light around the corner of an archway, which I now rounded. When I did, I stopped in my tracks and gasped, wide-eyed. In front of me was a massive yellow bubble that filled the entire room in this section of the cavern. Crouched on the ground, head bowed and hands pressed against the earth, was a platinum blond man. "Fai." I murmured then ran towards him, "Fai!"

"Setsuko!" He cried with wide eyes as he stared at me in surprise. "Don't come any closer! I- ah!" His body straightened and he rested his head back on his shoulders as he screamed, yellow electricity sparking around his body.

"Fai!" I pressed myself to the orb and he hung his head again when the energy vanished.

"You have to get out of here!"

"No way!" I began to look all around me for anything that could help me free him. "I have to get you out of there!"

"You can't! His magic's too powerful." Fai panted.

"Not as powerful as yours!" I said, still looking around when I started for a crystal shard on the ground.

"Setsuko! Don't! You don't understand! His magic is twenty times stronger than mine, now! He's draining my magic to uphold the barrier around this place!" Fai shouted as he pressed himself to the sphere as I lifted the shard over my head.

"No, Fai! I'm getting you out!"

"No! You don't understand! Seishi-"

It was then I realized what he was warning me off, because a force on the back of my neck made my eyes roll back and I collapsed. I struggled to stay conscious, but the darkness was slowly seeping in and Fai's calls grew more and more disoriented.

_~A little while later~_

I don't know how long I was out, but I'm glad I was unconscious, because Fai was back on the ground, panting. I concluded Seishirou had drained more of his energy and our captor paced in front of him with his arms behind his back. "How weak do you think I am? And look at _you._ Your _friend._ You two think you can defeat me? Your power's slowly being drained, magician, and soon, there will be nothing left. . . And your friend, she honestly thinks she can take me down with her normal human abilities. I, on the other hand, have more power than you could ever imagine." My eyes widened when I saw him pull an object out of his chest.

"One of Sakura's feathers." Fai panted.

"No way . . ." I whispered and that drew Seishirou's attention to me making me gasp and begin to crawl away.

However, it was futile. He approached me and picked me up by the collar. "That's right." He smiled. "And that is another thing Sakura and her companions will be coming for. Your little creature friend can sense where these feathers are, correct? So they're bound to come and try to retrieve it." He narrowed his eyes. "Not just you two." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Seishirou, let her go."

"Not so fast, Magician. How fair would it be to have you all cooped up and her free as a bird?"

"Very." I said and I moved in a way so I kicked him square in the jaw. He dropped me and I scrambled to my feet and, in the process, snatched my pistol that was tucked in my boot the entire time. I aimed the weapon at him, eyes narrow. "Now, let Fai go."

He chuckled as he got to his feet and whipped his mouth, blood trickling from the corner. "Quite a kick you pack."

I adjusted my grip on the pistol. "Trust me, there's more I've got that you don't want to see."

"Setsuko, I want you to get out of here! Do it while you can!"

"No way!" I shouted and charged at Seishirou, tucking the pistol back into the tie of my apron so I could use my fists.

Right away our battle began. While I tried my hardest, he dodged every one of my attacks where I took a good majority of his.

"Setsuko! Get out of there!"

"Not a chance!" I shouted, not taking my eyes off of my foe, but was still knocked clear across the earth. However, I staggered to my feet and used my sleeve to whip my mouth, blood trickling down the corner. I couldn't bring myself to look at Fai, but I knew he was watching me with wide, pained, blue eyes. "After all you've done for me . . . you and everyone else . . . you honestly expect me to abandon you just like that?" I stood my ground in a fighting stance. Scratches, bruises, and dirt covering my tiny, exhausted body.

"I'm certain Hikaru has told you the hell I've endured and meeting you guys has been such a blessing! There is absolutely no way I am going to let that slip through my fingers!" I charged for Seishirou and began to fight him again. "You of all people have been especially nice to me, Fai! It was as if you knew I was suffering and you did all in your power to protect me and keep me smiling!" I flashed the pistol out and aimed at Seishirou, my brown eyes enflamed with fury and an assortment of other emotions. "And I'm going to finally pay back all you've done for me!"

Fai stared at me from inside his confinement, his hands pressed against its glowing yellow surface, and his blue eyes wide with worry. A gunshot echoed in the cavern.

**Another cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed! Please drop a review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Only a few chapters left, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Rescue_

_Setsuko's POV_

Fai stared at me from inside his confinement, his hands pressed against its glowing yellow surface, and his blue eyes wide with worry. A gunshot echoed in the cavern. I stared with wide eyes and trembled in fear as Seishirou held up his demon sword, which had reflected my bullet. "No way . . ." I said quietly and shakily, then he struck me with the flat side of his weapon, which knocked me clear across the ground.

"Setsuko!" Fai shouted as I skidded and tumbled to a cluster of crystal. I cried out as my back struck it and I fell to lay out of breath, beaten, bruised, broken, and bloodied on the dark earth. "Setsuko!" The fear in his voice was unbearable as was the pain coursing through my body.

Footsteps by my head made me shift my eyes upward to see Seishirou looming over me, his sword dung into the earth next to my head. "What a foolish girl. You honestly thought such a normal girl like you could defeat a god-like figure like me?" He narrowed his eyes and raised his sword above his head, "Allow me to spare you the pain of wallowing in your stupidity any longer!" He smirked as his eyes shifted to Fai who was watching in pure horror at the scene he was helpless to intervene. "And I'll be sure your dear friend watches you die."

His blade came out. I cried weakly as I clenched my eyes shut and braced myself. A loud noise sounded and I did not feel my fatal blow. I looked up to see Syaoran kneeling in front of me, his sword clashed with Seishirou's. "S-Syaoran . . .!" I exclaimed weakly.

"Told you if you don't get out of this alive, you were going to be left with one unhappy mother." I looked up and gasped.

"Hikaru!"

_Hikaru's POV_

Syaoran shielded Setsuko and I and I looked behind me and gave her a little smirk as she lie on her stomach. "What can I say? A good mother always comes when her child needs her."

"Thank you." She smiled weakly.

"Seishirou." Syaoran looked up at him, his brown eyes burning like his sword. "What do you want with my friends?"

The black-haired man chuckled briefly and leapt into the air, soon followed by the brunet.

"Hikaru! Get Setsuko out of here!"

"Right!" I turned to her and lifted her up. "Let's go."

"Wait!" She cried, clutching my vest, and looked up at me with pleading, round, brown eyes. "What about Fai?"

"I'll take care of him!" Kurogane shouted, "Don't worry; just go!"

I nodded and ran off.

"Not so fast." Seishirou said, looking at me from his position in the air. He then whipped his sword, causing a swarm of demons to burst from it and race towards Setsuko and me.

I stared at the wave. "You idiot!" Kurogane boomed, "Get back!" But I couldn't move. They were finally upon us and struck. I cried out as I was tossed back and Setsuko was knocked out of my arms. We tumbled to a stop and I looked up to see a massive demon arch its body over us. I struggled to my feet and threw Setsuko over my shoulder just as the creature struck down on the earth where we once were, burying its way undergrown.

I looked around as I ran, trying to see if I could tell where the demon would rise. I found that out the hard way, because it rushed upward right in front of us like a geyser. The earth uprooted and I tried to keep my footing, but failed and rolled backwards with Setsuko. We stopped, but Setsuko was too beaten to even look up; I did and I gasped at the sight of the demon arching before its attack. "Hikaru!" Came a loud cry, before Kurogane rushed over and struck the creature with his sword, knocking it down, and he landed in front of us. "You two okay?" He gave us a glance.

"Wish I could say we were, but Setsuko is barely hanging in there!"

"Damn." He growled, facing the demon again and charged forward, "Stay put!"

I scrambled to Setsuko and held her up in my arms. "Hang in there, okay? Syaoran and Kurogane will take care of this.

"But what about Fai?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"They'll get him out, too." I noticed she gave him a look and he continued to stare in terror from behind his yellow orb prison. He bowed his head, his platinum hair hiding his face, tightened his fists and clenched his teeth.

I knew how he felt. I felt the same way when I had to take Sakura and Kirito out of danger's way and was only able to watch the café blow up from a distance with my friends trapped inside to face our foes on their own.

Narrowing my eyes, I sprung to my feet and ran towards Fai. "Hikaru!" Setsuko screamed, which turned the demons' attention to me.

"Stop her!" Seishirou shouted as he continued to fight Syaoran, but I kept running. I grabbed a long shard of sea green crystal lying near the orb and swung it with all my might, shattering the prison confining Fai.

Right away, Setsuko screamed again as a massive wave of demons zeroed in on her. Fai surged forward, grabbed me in the process and stood in front of Setsuko. He held his arms in front of him and a yellow glowing emblem shone underneath us. Energy sparked the air around us and a wind stirred. I held close to Setsuko and we watched the demons shriek and dismember. Seishirou narrowed his eyes and turned in the air to head towards us.

"No!" Came a cry and we turned to see Sakura staring in fear, Mokona on her shoulder, from under an archway.

Seishirou smiled a little. "Ah, there you are, Princess." He ran towards her.

"Princess Sakura!" Syaoran shouted and hurried after him.

Just as our enemy leapt up and was about to attack, the brunet crashed into his side and sent him flying into the wall. "Kurogane!" I exclaimed when he joined me, Setsuko, and Fai. "Aren't you going to help him?"

"No, this is his fight. The kid said he knew him, and something tells me there's a deep-seeded revenge that has to be played out here, once and for all."

"Not to mention that man has one of Sakura's feathers." Fai added. "That's why he's after her."

"Damned bastard." Kurogane growled.

We watched the battle intensify. Then, rumbling from above caught our attention and we looked up to see the stalactites shaking. "That can't be good." I said.

"Yes, we should get the princess and you two out of here as soon as possible." Fai pointed out.

The fight increased and I honestly didn't see there ever having an end, but if I had to choose I'd sadly say Syaoran would lose. "Don't you two think you should help him?"

"No. He can do this." Kurogane said, not taking his red eyes off of Syaoran. "All of his training is coming together." I stared at him for another moment then back at the brunet, who was knocked to the ground.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried from her position far from the scene.

Seishirou leered down at him and heavily placed his foot down on his chest making him cry out. "I told you before, you can't beat me Syaoran. I taught you every fighting move you know, I can predict your every move." I saw Syaoran narrow his eyes then vanish. "What?" His foe said with wide eyes then turned around in time to see the young boy reappear behind him and land a powerful round-house kick to his stomach. The black-haired man was sent flying and crashed against the wall and coughed up blood when his apprentice dug his foot into his stomach.

"You may have taught me how to fight for myself, Seishirou." His brown eyes burned. "But I taught myself to fight for others."

I never thought I would him be able to do this, but the next thing he did was slash his sword across Seishirou's chest and he watched him collapse. "Well . . ." the dying man said weakly with a smile as he looked up at him. "I never thought I would live to see the day when you would defeat me, Syaoran."

"Well that day's today." The brunet glared down at him and held his sword with both hands, the blade facing downward. "Now you have something that belongs to me." He narrowed his eyes. "And I want it back." But the finishing blow wasn't needed, because his mentor chuckled.

"Take it." He stared up at him as the feather drifted from his chest and he closed his eyes.

I noticed Mokona and Sakura relax from under the archway. Syaoran grabbed the feather and smiled at her and she returned it gratefully. However, the calm did not last, because another loud rumble sounded around us and we looked up to see the stalactites shaking even more. Then, to our full surprise, the wave of demons Seishirou had sent out shot from underneath us like a geyser. This sent the crystals from above to rain down.

"Princess!" Syaoran cried and he darted to the panicking strawberry blond.

I cried, but was too shell-shocked to react to the cold feeling settling in my arms when Setsuko fell out of my arms. The shards neared me and I screamed and clenched my eyes shut. "Hikaru!" As I shielded myself, I felt Kurogane bring me close. A loud crash sounded around me, deafening me until I drifted into unconsciousness.

_Setusko's POV_

As I fell from Hikaru's arms, I did not react to the falling stalactites. I was too weak. I slowly closed my eyes, then felt something warm wrap around me and hold me close. Darkness overcame me.

**Please review and I'll see you next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Recovery and Confessions_

_Hikaru's POV_

I opened my eyes to have my blurry sight slowly focus on a white ceiling. "Ah, my head." I winced and struggled to sit up, which was a big mistake as, a moment later, I clutched my stomach and flopped back down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kurogane's voice caught my attention and I saw him sitting against the wall across from the foot of my bed. His eyes were closed, his arms were folded, and his head was slightly bowed as his sheathed sword was propped against the wall to his left. "You took a serious beating. Rest."

"Wh-what about Setsuko?" I noticed her bed was empty.

"Her injuries were slightly more severe, so Fai took her to a separate room. Yuko gave us some medicine to help your wounds. For once she actually gave us something for free." He added with a grumble.

"Oh." I looked down for a moment, before shifting my brown eyes back up at him. "Thank you."

He stood and turned his back to me and paused. "You really are an idiot."

"Huh?"

"I told you to get out of there with Setsuko, but when those demons came at you, you froze in place!"

"I'm sorry, Kurogane."

He finally glared at me, his red eyes burning. "Do you know what would've happened to you if I hadn't gotten there in time?" I could only stare with wide eyes at how fired up he was. He turned away again. "Stay put. I'll get you something to drink." I watched him walk out and my wide eyes shifted to look at my lap, before they narrowed sadly. Why did he get so upset like that? I've never seen him that way before.

_Setsuko's POV_

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see myself in another room. "Ah, I see you're finally awake." Fai was sitting on the foot of my bed and smiled at me.

"Fai. You're okay?" Relief swelled inside of me as did pure gratefulness that he was free from that torture chamber. "Y-you're not at all weakened from your magic being drained?"

"I assure you, I'm fine." He smiled and stood before he approached me, gently placing a hand on my forehead, stroking my side bangs. "Seeing you in one piece is all I need to know." A deep blush came to my face and I widened my eyes before pulling the sheets over my head.

"Wh-what about Hikaru? Wh-where's she?"

He giggled a little at my flustered form. "Kuropu brought her to your room." Then, his tone became less causal and I peeked from under my blanket, which still covered my nose. "Your injuries were much more severe than expected so you needed a little more attention."

"O-oh." I said quietly, looking down and pulling the sheet down to my chin.

He stared at me for a few moments and stroked my hair again. "But there's no need to feel bad about it. You're safe now and that's all that matters."

I shyly smiled back at him, my cheeks still red. "Thanks, Fai."

He gave me a slight giggle. "I'll go make you some cakes. While I'm at it, I'll make some for Hikaru, too."

I nodded. "All right. She'd like that."

He stood and bowed. "If you'll excuse me, my princess."

I blushed again and he walked out with a smile, shutting the door behind him.

_Hikaru's POV_

I had been lying around for a while and was getting restless, so, not paying any heed to Kurogane's words, I struggled to sit up and got to my feet. My legs were rather weak, so I held onto the bed until I gained my balance, then I slowly walked for my door. I quietly opened it and peeked into the empty hall, before opening the door to another room and flinched when I saw Setsuko right at the door. She blinked in surprise as well. "Hikaru!"

"Set! Are you okay?" I hugged her, but she cried and I immediately pulled back to see her smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"I'm sorry." I said looking down. "I should have come sooner. I could've helped you fight Seishirou off and free Fai."

"Hey," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder and looking up at me with her round, warm, brown eyes, "what matters is everyone is here safe and sound."

"You're right." I smiled back a little. "Should we go find the others?" She nodded and took my arm for support before we slowly walked for the door at the end of the hall.

Opening it, orangey colors of sunset poured into the café and eight eyes turned to look at us. "Hikaru! Setsuko!" Mokona cried as it leapt towards us and Setsuko and I each held up a hand for the furry white creature to land on. "Are you all right? Mokona was real worried."

We smiled.

"Yes, we're all right, Mokona." I said.

"But I would like to know how we got out. The last thing I remember was the stalactites falling on top of us."

"Fai was real brave!" Mokona said proudly. "He used his magic to shield everyone until it was safe to come out! He even used it to fix up the café again!" It blushed teasingly, "Kuropu was so cute catching Hikaru when she passed out."

"Shut up!" The dark-haired man blushed and lunged for Mokona, who leapt away giggling.

I blushed myself and smiled sheepishly at the carpet. "Th-thank you, Kurogane."

"D-don't mention it." He replied looking away.

"Aw, Kuropuru's blushing!" Mokona teased earning him to be swiped at by the flustered, grumbling swordsman. Fai and Setsuko giggled, but my friend stopped when she spotted Sakura asleep on the couch.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. She just fell asleep after I returned her her feather." Syaoran smiled.

"Are you injured from your fight with Seishirou?" She asked with concern.

"No, I'm completely unharmed."

"Yeah!" Mokona chirped when it leapt onto his shoulder. "Syaoran's so brave! He gets a smooch for it!" Mokona kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"Thank you, Mokona."

The friendly creature leapt onto Fai's shoulder next. "Fai gets a smooch, too, for protecting everyone."

"That tickles, Mokona." Fai giggled when he earned his kiss, then, Mokona leapt onto the couch where Sakura was.

"Sakura gets her smooch for when she wakes up." It said quietly with its usual smile.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I said and it leapt back onto Setsuko and my outstretched hands.

"You two especially get smooches, because you're okay, now!" After giving us kisses, Setsuko and I looked at each other.

"And you get one from the both of us for being so caring." I said and we kissed Mokona's cheeks making it blush.

"Aw! Mokona feels all warm and fuzzy, now!" We giggled for a little bit. "Kurgie doesn't get his smooch yet until he's nicer to Mokona!"

"Oh, what, you think I take that as an insult you little creampuff?"

Mokona giggled some more and the two were at it again.

"You two should get some rest." Syaoran advised, "We'll take care of things here."

"All right." I nodded, "Thanks."

"Night!" Setsuko called before we earned our replies and walked back into the hallway.

We walked into our room and lie down in silence for a little while and I thought my friend had fallen asleep due to the intense tribulations we had just recently endured. "Hikaru?" She said suddenly in a small voice, "You still up?"

"I was just wondering the same thing about you."

"Yeah." She giggled.

"You gave me such a freaking heart attack, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm just glad Fai was there to protect you as best he could."

"Yeah." She said sheepishly. I could tell she was blushing and I took this as the perfect opportunity.

"So . . . how _do_ you feel about him?"

"Wh-what? Wh-what gave you the assumption I feel a certain way about him?"

"Set, it's written all over your voice." I pictured her puffing out her cheeks like she always said she did when she got embarrassed or flustered.

"I dunno. . ." She said at last. "I mean, I care about him a _lot_. . . He's always made sure I was safe ever since I joined him and the others. And when I was sad and numb and close to reverting, he stayed by my side and he and Mokona did whatever they could to cheer me up."

"He really is a nice guy." I smiled and I pictured her smiling sheepishly as she held the blanket to her blushing face.

"So how about you and the Kurgerburger?" Setsuko asked after a while of silence and it was my turn to blush.

"U-um. . ." Then, I sighed. "I really don't know how he feels about me."

"Oh, come on! He totally likes you! I've seen how he blushes when he's around you sometimes, or when you compliment him, or just when you say or do something in your amazing way!"

"Do you really think so?" I asked, still unconvinced.

"Absolutely. Look, he may be a dark cloud on the outside, but everyone's able to see what a softie he is at heart."

In my mind, I concluded that was the reason why he got so heated when I first woke up earlier.

"Besides, all of those times Fai and Mokona annoy the crap out of him, do you honestly think he would intentionally hurt them?"

I laughed. "I guess not . . . Thanks, Set."

"Don't mention it, Mommy." I heard her smile back in the darkness.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep now. I'm still beat after everything."

"Yeah, me too."

"Goodnight my daughter."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

It was silent between us for a while, the crickets were chirping in the dead of night and, for once in what seemed like forever, it was peaceful in Ōto Country. I knew I could finally rest easy after all of the hell that had occurred over the course of the past day and a half. With a sigh and a smile, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Finally a good ending, please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Mistletoe Trap. Target Captured!_

_Hikaru's POV_

I stood at the foot of the ladder with a smile as I and held a box of lights that Setsuko gradually hung up on the top of the windows inside the café. Christmas music played and everyone helped to decorate the café for its evening customers. We had closed the restaurant during the day as there were a lot of civilians in the streets with their loved ones on this special day. Fai had decided to open late at night, so he could prepare cakes for gifts and for customers to enjoy after their long day. I admit we were pretty late with the lights and such, today was Christmas Eve. But come on, with the hell we've been through within the past few days, you've gotta give us some credit!

The doorbell chimed and we all stopped to smile, "Welcome to the Cat's Eye!"

The hustle and bustle began right away, Mokona put up the last of the decorations and joined Fai's side to clean to glasses like usual. The platinum blond prepared his amazing hot chocolate and cakes as well. "Order up, Setsuko!"

"Coming!" She smiled widely, her brown eyes shining.

"Sakura!" A man called with a smile. "I'm ready to place my order!" Everyone in this country knew her name by now, which I, personally, thought was amazing.

"All right!" The strawberry blond was writing down another table's order and replied with a bright face and shining green eyes. "I'll be right with you! One moment, please!"

"Hikaru!" Syaoran called from the back door, "Could you help me carry these trays?"

"Sure thing!"

I headed to the door and reached for the handle just when it opened and I flinched in surprise. My eyes lifted and my face became beet red. There, right in front of me, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck, was Kurogane. In the café's uniform. "K-Ku . . . ro . . . gane."

He looked up and blushed as well, becoming tense. "U-uh, F-Fai said you guys needed help." He grumbled looking away and rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Y-yeah. Th-thanks." Without saying another word, he brushed past me and I stood there blushing like an idiot. Oh gosh he looked so hot in that waiter's outfit. I was tempted to sneak another peek, but caught myself and shook my head. Ah! No! Bad, Hikaru, bad! You have to help Syaoran! And that's what I did.

I ran to the tiny kitchen across the door leading to the café and set myself to pick up a few trays. "Thanks." Syaoran smiled. "So, how is it seeing Kurogane in uniform for once?" I didn't know if he was just teasing me or not, but, regardless, I tensed and blushed again before lifting the gray platters and quickly walked out in embarrassment, leaving the brunet to blink in slight confusion, then smile.

The whole gang worked hard and happily. We loved our job, though I could tell Kurogane was very awkward about taking orders and such so I quickly rushed to his aid, trying to compose myself. "We'll be right out with that, ma'am." I said the moment I got to the table and quickly wrote down the customer's order. "Thank you."

"What're you doing?"

"Helping you, what's it look like?"

He looked away, "I could have taken care of it by myself."

I laughed a little and rolled my eyes, before patting his broad shoulder, "You stick to kicking ass, Kuropu, that's more your thing."

"Fine, wait, what did you just call me?"

I giggled before skipping to the back to pick up the order.

The bell chimed quite a while later, when most of the customers had left and business was slowing down. "Welcome to the-"

"-Cat's Eye!" Came a bubbly voice and I filled with happiness when we saw little Kirito giggling at his father and mother's side, who smiled as well.

"Kirito!" I cried.

"Hikaru!" He ran to me and I gave him a great big hug. "I'm so glad you guys are okay! I was so scared you got hurt!"

"Don't worry about a thing." I pulled away with a smile. "It's all thanks to Fai for really helping us out."

"Thanks, Fai!"

"You're quite welcome, little man." The platinum blond bowed.

"Oh! It's my knight in shining armor!"

"Hi, Setsuko." Kirito said sheepishly as he shyly bowed his head, but looked up at her with his large eyes, clasped his hands behind his back, and blushed.

"Can I have a hug?" She asked crouching on the carpet and spreading her arms out, which were quickly filled with the small boy she enveloped in a tight hug. I practically died a little inside when she gave him a big kiss on the cheek, which made him giggle, blush, and hide his face in his little hands.

"I ship it so hard! Just like Briori! It has become canon!" I shouted obnoxiously and Setsuko laughed loudly at our little inside joke which had been going on for about a year now.

"What can we do for you?" Syaoran asked after thanking the last of the leaving customers.

"I still haven't gotten my hot chocolate!" Kirito exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"And I do keep my promises." His father said.

"Yet, you can't seem to keep your shield and weapon out of the halls." His wife added which made him chuckle and hold her close, before kissing her on the cheek.

"Aw, so much love!" Mokona beamed as it put is little paws to its red cheeks.

"Speaking of which," Fai placed his hands on his hips, "I bet you'd love to have that hot chocolate now, huh, Kirito?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, then, I'll get right on that."

"And I'll make some cakes for you." Sakura added, "Setsuko? Care to help me?"

"Sure!" She nodded and the two disappeared in the back.

A little later, we closed the café and just enjoyed each other's company. What an absolutely perfect way to spend my Christmas Eve with my, basically adoptive family, my best friend in the world who I've finally gotten to meet, and some amazing people I was so blessed to have met. We laughed and joked around and teased Kurogane, who was less than pleased as expected. Finally, it was roughly eleven thirty and Kirito was fast asleep in his mother's arms.

"I think it was time we were on our way." She said softy.

"I agree." I nodded and ran my hand through his hair, "Sleep well, Kirito." I kissed his head and shook his father's hand. "Thank you for everything."

"Why thank me? You're stuck with us!" I giggled and hugged him and his wife.

"Goodnight, my handsome prince." Setsuko said with a warm smile as she bent over the little boy.

"So cute!" I whispered to myself, but she heard me and giggled as did Kirito's mother.

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas." We all chorused softly and watched the three walk out.

I sighed and stretched. "Well, now what are we gonna do? I'm too pumped to hit the hay now."

"I've got an idea." Setsuko answered and she walked to piano, someone I actually haven't seen anyone do in my time coming here.

She sat on the bench with closed eyes as she relaxed her body and placed her hands on the keys. Everyone else sat around and watched to see what she would do. She played a chord and I gasped as my hand covered my mouth. No way. I knew this song.

"Have faith in me 'cause there are things  
>That I've seen I don't believe<br>So cling to what you know and never let go  
>You should know things aren't always what they seem<p>

I said I'd never let you go and I never did  
>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it<br>If you didn't have a chance then I never did.  
>You'll always find me right there again<p>

I've gone crazy 'cause there are things in the streets  
>I don't believe<br>So we'll pretend it's alright and stay in for the night  
>What a world, I'll keep you safe here with me<br>(With me)

I said I'd never let you go and I never did  
>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it<br>If you didn't have a chance then I never did.  
>You'll always find me right there again<p>

I said I'd never let you go and I never did  
>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it<br>If you didn't have a chance then I never did.  
>You'll always find me right there again<p>

They've got me on the outside looking in  
>But I can't see at all<br>With the weight of the world on my shoulders  
>They just want to see me fall<p>

They've got me on the outside looking in  
>But I can't see at all<br>With the weight of the world on my shoulders  
>They just want to see me fall<br>Have faith in me

I said I'd never let you go and I never did  
>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it<br>If you didn't have a chance then I never did.  
>You'll always find me right there again<p>

I said I'd never let you go and I never did  
>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it<br>If you didn't have a chance then I never did.  
>You'll always find me right there again<p>

I said I'd never let you go and I never did  
>I said I'd never let you go and I never did<br>I said I'd never let you go and I never did  
>I said I'd never let you go and I never did."<p>

I could not believe my ears that she had played that. After a few moments of holding the last note and siting in silence with her eyes closed, she placed her hands on her lap and smiled at me. I immediately ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much." I cried.

She hugged me back. "You're most welcome."

"Feels suck."

She laughed. "Oh, trust, me I know."

"Feels?" Sakura tilted her head and I pulled away so Setsuko and I could look at her.

"Just don't." We said together and began to laugh.

"You don't want to know." I added.

"Trust me, it's for the best that you remain innocent from the toxins." Setsuko held up her hands to help her stress her point and we laughed again.

"Judging by your reactions," Fai said with a feeble smile, "I feel it _is_ best we don't know."

"Yes." We said together, before laughing again.

A little while passed and we just chatted among ourselves, enjoying this Christmas Eve. I sat with Setsuko, Sakura, and Mokona while the guys sat together, separate from us.

_Fai's POV_

I approached Kurgs and smirked. "So aren't you going to make your move?"

"What the heck are you talking about, magician."

"Aw, come on." I smiled. "You know." He growled as his red eyes glared down at me. "Think about it." I said, all joking aside. "Who knows how much longer we have left in this world. You should tell her how you feel while you have the chance."

He was silent for a while. "Fine." He replied with closed eyes, then he opened them again. "But you should do the same."

"I was already planning on it." I replied with a smile.

He grumbled again before slowly walking over to the girls, and I watched him with a smile of success and satisfaction as to what he was about to do.

_Hikaru's POV_

I laughed with the girls and didn't even notice Kurogane walking over to me. "Hey, Hikaru?" I looked up to see one of his hands tucked into his pocket and the other rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked, still catching my breath from laughing.

"Can I . . . talk to you for a second?" He asked looking away and I became serious.

"Oh, sure." I got up and followed him to the front door, where he stopped. "Is everything okay?" He was still avoiding my gaze and all the while, my heart was racing and my hands were sweating a little. Why was I freaking out so much?

"I . . . have this friend I meant in town and . . . I get this feeling when I'm around her."

I gasped. Setsuko said he had liked _me_. I looked down. Guess she was wrong. Shaking the thoughts away, I smiled a little. "Oh? What kind of feeling is it?"

"Like . . . I don't know how to act around her and I get really hot. Everyone says I blush when I'm around her."

"Honestly, I think you should just tell her how you feel." I looked down. "Trust me, I made the mistake in not telling the one I like how I feel and I'm nearly one hundred percent certain I lost him forever."

He stared sympathetically at me. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's whatever." I waved my hand and shrugged. "So, tell me about this girl."

"Well." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "She's strong in more ways than one. From what I've heard she's been through a lot, yet she does not let that kill her fire and I absolutely love that about her. She's totally determined to make sure her friends are safe and will do whatever it takes to accomplish that goal." He pounded his chest with his fist.

"And I think that's what Princess Tomoyo was telling me to discover for myself: that true strength isn't about getting stronger for yourself, it's about getting stronger for others so you can make sure they are always safe."

"Aw, I'm so glad you finally figured it out."

He nodded, a smile clearly on his face. "Thanks." His red eyes drifted to the side, "And there's one more thing about the girl I like."

"What's that?" Then, my breath caught short and my eyes widened when he embraced me.

"It's you." My face became mad hot and my heart accelerated even more. I began to shake as I took in what I had heard.

"Wh-what?"

He pulled away. "You're the girl I like, Hikaru." He lowered a sad gaze. "But I understand that you like someone else, and I apologize if I came on too strong."

I stared at him, then couldn't help but place my hands on his chest, stand on my toes, and kiss him. I felt him take a staggered inhale and I pulled away gently and smiled, my cheeks rosy red. "It's you who I like, Kurogane." He stared down at me for a moment, blinking in surprise, then he smiled and kissed me under the mistletoe a giggling Mokona held over our heads.

_Setsuko's POV_

Sakura and I watched the adorable scene unfold. "Aw!" I squealed squirming on the couch and placing my fists to my chest, "So adorable I'm going to die!"

Sakura giggled. "Kurogane really does know how to throw on the charm when he needs to." I giggled as well.

"I'm glad he finally confessed." Syaoran smiled. "It was rather obvious." I laughed again as did Mokona who leapt over to us.

"Kuropu and Hikaru are so cute!" Mokona blushed. "The trap was set and a success!"

"Good work, Mokona." The princess laughed and the small creature returned it briefly.

I watched the two, joy coursing through my small body that they finally admitted their feelings to each other. Hikaru deserved to be happy after all she's been through, and I was more than happy that it would be Kurogane who could grant that wish. I was so preoccupied thinking of a possible fanfiction I could write about her and the dark cloud that I failed to notice Fai approaching me.

"Excuse me, Setsuko," I looked up at him and blinked in curiosity as to what he had to say, "May I borrow a moment or two of your time?"

"Uh, sure." I got up, brushed my dress off a little, and followed him outside and to the small backyard. I shivered at the night chill and hugged myself casually so he did not worry about me being cold. "Is something wrong?" I asked staring up at him with concerned brown eyes.

I watched painfully as his countenance became saddened and his hair slightly hung in his face. "I just want to apologize that I wasn't able to protect you better. You ended up hurting yourself just to help me."

"Fai. . ." It absolutely broke my heart to see him this way. "I did that, because I wanted to. . . I care a lot about you, Fai and seeing you hurting like that. . ." I looked down, "I couldn't stand it! Just staying where I was, hearing you scream. And when I _saw_ you in that pain it just broke my heart even more."

He smiled after a moment. "You truly do have one of the biggest hearts ever." I gasped quietly and relaxed, though my blush didn't change. However, it intensified when he brought me close to him. My heart raced and I heard it pounding in my ears. "And it's not that you have such a big heart . . . You're extraordinary . . . not even close to normal as Seishirou called you."

He rested his chin on the top of my head. "And when Hikaru had told us what you had to live with before coming across us, it absolutely broke my heart. I would never expect such a girl like you would have to endure such hardships." I gasped and bit my lip, memories of my mother flooded my mind, and tears came to my eyes.

"I hope you know how extraordinary you are, Setsuko. The way Hikaru has described you when you aren't around, it's easy for me to see how remarkable you are. You're selfless, bubbly, and always want your friends to be safe and happy." He pulled away and smiled down at me. "And that is why," his left hand released my arm and in his clasped fingers appeared a red rose, "I wish to be yours." I gasped, my eyes widened and my face grew even redder as my heart pounded even faster. I was shaking now and put my hands to my mouth as tears slipped from my eyes.

He got on one knee and took one of my hands, before kissing the back. "I am forever loyal to you," he smiled up at me, "my princess."

"F-F-Fai." He stood up and I immediately hugged him with a smile as tears fell. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything for you, Setsuko." He replied quietly, hugging me back.

_Hikaru's POV_

_ We waited to see what had become of our two friends and, finally, they walked back in. I took a look at them; Fai's arm was around little Setsuko's shoulders. A smile came to my face when I saw happy tears glistening in her large brown eyes and a laugh escaped her mouth. Kurogane put a hand on my shoulder and I smiled up at him to have a grin in return. Syaoran stood behind Sakura, who turned to smile back at him warmly as well._

_"Aw, so much love! Mokona's feeling left out." It pouted and I giggled. _

_"Come here, Mokona. You too, Set. You know what? Everybody, get in on this!" Setsuko giggled as she and Fai came into the group hug._

_"Don't you dare think about-!" Kurogane began but growled when Fai hugged him._

_"Aw, don't be such a dark cloud, Kuropu." _

_Sakura giggled and she and Syaoran joined as well. I hugged Mokona to my chest with one arm, and it gave me an embrace in return with its tiny paws, and Setsuko with my other arm. Kurogane hugged me from behind and Fai hugged his right side. Sakura held me as well and Syaoran hugged her left side. Mokona giggled. "Yay for love! Merry Christmas you guys! Even you, Kuropu." _

_The black-haired swordsman gritted his teeth, but smiled. "Yeah, you too, creampuff." Mokona giggled in reply. _

_Yep, this was definitely by far the best Christmas ever._

**A/N full writes to song go to A Day to Remember**

**So not gonna lie I was fangirlling writing the ending! Hope you guys enjoyed it, please drop a review! Only one chapter left, so I'll see you guys then! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, this is the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Until We Meet Again_

_Hikaru's POV_

I woke up, yawned and stretched. The birds were chirping and the morning's light poured into Setsuko's and my bedroom, however, when I turned to look at my friend, I found her bed to be empty and tidied up. "Huh? Set?" I got up and opened the door to peek my head into the empty, quiet hall. It all seemed so still. You could hear a pin drop. Where was everyone? Still sleeping? Wouldn't surprise me, since we all went to bed so late. And, no, we didn't do anything scandalous in case you were wondering. I walked down the hall as quietly as I could with my bare feet, and when I opened the door leading to the café, I noticed the Christmas decorations were down and no one was around. "Hello?" I asked walking into the restaurant portion of the building. I raised an eyebrow. "Where the heck did they all go?"

I walked outside to see not a soul around. Where _are_ they? After walking around the building's perimeter, I walked back inside and stopped once I walked through the front door and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ha!" Came a sudden cry that made me jump and a heavy forced slammed against my back as two arms wrapped around my neck.

"Whoa! What the heck?" I turned my head to see Setsuko's large, round eyes to the right side of my head, she had a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Hikaru."

"Hey," she let go and dropped to her feet as I turned to face her, "where were you guys? I've been looking for you all morning." I gasped when I saw what she was wearing: a furry white jacket. "Why're you wearing that?"

Her smile became saddened and I felt my heart sink. "Hikaru, we-"

"-we have to go to another world." I turned around to see Mokona and the others walking in from the back. They wore completely different clothes. Sakura a white dress with a hooded cloak over it, Syaoran grey pants tucked into black boots, black gloves and a shirt, and a green cloak over. Fai wore a jacket, much like Setsuko's, while Kurogane wore all black clothes and a red head piece. "We're sorry we didn't tell you." Mokona said from its place on top of Fai's head. "We all wanted to celebrate Christmas with you."

"But our mission in this world really ended when we retrieved Sakura's feather." Syaoran added with a sad smile.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So, you guys hid this sort of thing from me? Then go behind my back and tell me this after the happiest day of my life?" Tears filled my eyes now.

"Hikaru, wait-." Sakura began, stepping forward with sad eyes, but I refused to let her finish and ran past her and the others crying.

_Setsuko's POV_

"Oh my." Fai said as we all watched her run out. "Well, that didn't exactly go as planned."

"You can't blame her." Syaoran replied. "With how much she's dealt with and then being with us for so long, I think it would hurt anyone."

"I'll go talk to her." I said after a while and followed her. As I walked through my friends, Fai put his hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"Let me know if I can help you with anything."

I nodded after a moment with a smile. "I will. Thanks."

I walked straight through the door to the kitchen and straight to the door at the back that lead to the backyard. I stepped down the two stairs, looking around to find her and did so underneath the small white gazebo at the far end of the backyard. Sighing with a saddened heart, I walked over to her. She was sitting at the small white table and had one hand over her face as she sniffled. "Hikaru."

"How could you of all people do this to me?"

My heart broke even more as I stared at her, "I'm sorry, but would telling you right after everything have make the blow any lighter?"

She sniffled and raised her head to look at me with a tear-stained face and red, watery eyes. "No, but at least I would have known!"

"I'm sorry." I looked down and she cried into her hand again.

"You know what I've gone through in my past. I tried so hard to stay strong, but it was still hard. Coming across you and getting each of your letters and pictures filled me with such happiness. I didn't feel so alone anymore! Even though there were plenty of people who cared about me and spent as much time as they could with me, like Kirito and his family." She sniffled and looked back up at me.

"And actually seeing you here in Ōto Country . . . it was the happiest day of my life . . . I finally got the opportunity to be with my best friend in the world who has helped me through so much." She paused for a moment, "And now that you're leaving. . . I-I don't know what I'm going to do. I've never felt so happy over the course of the week I've been with you and the others." She shook her head. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

I sighed, unable to take anymore, and approached her.

_Hikaru's POV_

I cried into my hand and she wrapped her arms, covered in her furry white jacket, over me and placed her cheek on my head in a silent hug. We stayed like that for a while, but I didn't keep track of how long. "But you're _not_ alone." She said at last. "Even from our distances, you never were and you won't be now. I was always with you. Each of those letters and pictures I made you contained a part of me, so, in a way, they formed me in a literate way. You said they made you so happy." As I kept my hand in my face, I was no longer crying, I pictured her smiling a little. "That's because I put myself in each of those letters and pictures. They always provided you a laugh when you were down and that's just what I've done during my time with you now, isn't it?"

I sniffled and she pulled away so I could look up at her. She smiled a little, sadly, and, with her long sleeve that covered her dainty hands, wiped my tears. "Want to go back to the others?" I nodded and sniffled again and when I stood, she wrapped her left arm around me as we headed back in.

The others were sitting around when we walked in, and they stood and stared when they saw us. "Are you okay, Hikaru?" Mokona asked with pure concern from the bar top.

"I will be." I sniffled and it leapt over to me to give me a hug.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before." Syaoran said and I shook my head.

"It's fine."

"Mokona can tell it's really not." I looked at it as it stood on my right shoulder. "I can tell when people are sad. It's one of Mokona's one hundred and eight secret talents!"

"It's that so?" I tried to smile.

"Please don't be sad. We'll come back to visit. We have a great new friend in a new world to look forward to seeing again!"

"Thanks, Mokona." I swallowed and looked at the tidy café. "So what about this place? What's going to happen to it?"

"We decided to leave it to a trusted individual." Fai answered, his hands on his hips as he proudly looked at the restaurant he and his friends proudly worked.

"Oh." I said looking down, then jumped when I caught an object flying towards me: it was a key. I looked up at the magician who held up his right hand and pointed with his index finger and thumb with a wink.

"Why the long face? Don't you know it's you, Hikaru?"

I gasped. "R-really?"

"Of course!" He smiled. "Wouldn't trust this place to anyone else in the worlds!"

A genuine smile came to my face and my eyes widened as they shone with excitement, tears, and pride. "Thank you so much!" Everyone smiled.

"That's the Hikaru we know." Sakura giggled and my sadness slowly decreased until it became bittersweet.

A little later, we all walked out of the front door and stood a few yards from the café. They took another look at the café. "I'm going to miss working here." Sakura said, clasping her hands in front of her and lowering a sad smile to the ground.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Mokona assured from Fai's shoulder. "We'll come back to visit." It put its paws on its cheeks, "Besides, I think Hikaru would like some of her favorite coworkers to come back."

I giggled a little. "Thanks, Mokona."

"Hey!" Came a cry and we all turned to see Kirito running from his parents and to us.

"Kirito!" I caught him in my arms and hugged him tight. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh!" He nodded eagerly. "I got tons of cool presents, too!"

"Yay! I'm so glad to hear that!"

He giggled, then his countenance dropped when he looked at my friends standing behind me. "Huh? Why is everyone wearing weird clothes?" That broke my heart. Ouch. I placed him down and Setsuko placed her hands on her knees as she bent forward with a sad smile.

"We're going away."

"What? No! Why?" He buried his face in her jacket and clutched the fur before looking back up with large, watery eyes. "Setsuko, don't you like us anymore? Why're you guys leaving?"

She gently pried him away. "We're on an adventure and it's time we moved to a new place."

"Will you come back?"

"Of course we will." She smiled and ruffled his hair, "Have to visit my knight in shining armor some time!" She looked up at me, "You're still going to freeze him for me, right?" She asked, dead serious.

I laughed. "Of course I will, my daughter." She giggled in reply, but stopped to stare down at Kirito, who buried his face in her jacket again.

After a moment, she bent down to hold him by the shoulders and he looked up at her. "Hikaru told me you don't think you're pretty." She flinched and I smiled, forgetting what I told him to tell her. "But you're beautiful, Setsuko, so don't think that way about yourself. It makes me sad."

Her large brown eyes widened even more and she covered her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Thank you." She said with a hushed and shaky voice as she hugged him tightly with closed eyes as more tears rolled down her face.

"So much feels." I said placing a hand to my heart as I watched the scene.

"Thank you so much for everything." His father addressed the others.

"Please," Fai smiled, "think nothing of it."

"We do hope the rest of your travels are safe." His wife added.

"Thank you, we will." Syaoran nodded.

My eyes shifted to Kurogane, who I tried my hardest to avoid looking at from the very beginning when I first heard the news. He walked up to me. "Can I talk to you . . . alone?" My heart sank and I looked down.

"Yeah." I walked with him so we were quite a little ways from the others. I knew what was coming: he would break up with me. Who would want to keep a long distance relationship from worlds apart? And this one wouldn't be like the one Set and I had upheld.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." He said, averting my eyes.

"It's fine." I said sadly, looking down.

"Damn it! You know very well it isn't!" I gasped when he clenched his fist and teeth. "Stop agreeing to everything! Even to things you know aren't okay!"

"Kurogane." He, then, brought me into a tight embrace making me widen my eyes for a moment.

"This hurts me just as much as it hurts you." I heard the pain in his voice and it only hurt me even more. "I don't want to do this, but I have to. . . Someone has to watch out for those kids," He said and I heard him smile a little as he did so. "And that magician isn't necessarily up to fit that role."

I smiled as well and hugged him back, a light blush dusting my cheeks. "Yeah." I giggled faintly, "Besides, I think he'll be focusing more on Setsuko now that they're together."

He pulled away, still holding me by my shoulders and we smiled at each other. "And that's what we're going to be, even though we'll be far apart."

"Really?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing and a few tears slipped.

"Of course." He replied, wiping my tears. "I can't believe you would think I would break up with you after telling you how I feel about you. Hikaru, you are one of the strongest girls I know. You don't give up, and I know you never will. Because your heart is pure gold." His smile grew even more. "And I know you'll continue to get stronger to protect those you love. . . Because I know I will . . . so that when I come back for you, I can protect you from everything and keep you safe from anything."

"Kurogane." Tears slipped and we kissed gently.

A few minutes later, we joined the others who stood together. I stood with Kirito and his parents. Setsuko was right. I wouldn't be alone. I had all of these memories in my heart and they would be cherished there forever, until we met again.

"Mokona Modoki ready to go!" Mokona leapt up in the air and wings emerged from its back. "Wahoo!" A wind kicked up and a light from a pattern under their feet began to swirl around them.

"Goodbye!" Kirito waved. "I'll miss you!"

"See you!" Sakura called back, "But we'll be back! We promise!"

"Good! Goodbye, Setsuko!"

"Bye, Kirito! I'm so happy I got to meet you!"

"Thank you guys so much!" I said, waving with tears in my eyes.

"And thank you." Setsuko said, smiling and walking to the edge of the pattern, tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome." I said stepping up to her as well. "My daughter."

She nodded. "See you again?"

I nodded back. "Absolutely. And you!" I exclaimed as I pointed to Fai, "You better take good care of my child!"

He smiled and gently pulled her to his side. "I wouldn't dream of anything otherwise." The two smiled at each other. "She's worth protecting." Setsuko's smile grew warmer.

The light enveloping them became brighter and the wind kicked up making the four of us shield our eyes. I squinted to watch my friends. Mokona opened its mouth wide and sucked them up, then flew into a portal. "Tada!" They all, then, vanished along with the light a moment later.

"Will we see them again?" Kirito asked me as he held my fingers.

"Yeah." I answered after a moment, not taking my eyes off from where they once were. A smile on my face as I gazed up at the clear sky.

A few years ago, demons had killed my family and I have been living on my own ever since. I knew I wasn't alone, though. Many people checked in on me and invited me over constantly for holiday meals. And I had made new friends who I would cherish forever. An image of Setsuko's smiling face appeared in my mind and my smile grew even warmer as my heart swelled. And a daughter who would always be with me no matter where I went. I closed my eyes and bowed my head, placing a fist over my heart. I'm so thankful for everything they've all done. I loved living in this country, and I would always await the day until we met again.

**Well that's all for this 12 Days of Christmas-type of fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! :D**


	13. Epilogue

**All right, it's Christmas time, so I'll be generous and give you guys an epilogue. Hope you enjoy it! ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not TRC**

_After All These Years_

_Hikaru's POV_

I had closed the café for the night and was cleaning the rest of the glasses behind the bar. Kirito was playing the piano, but, other than him, there was not a soul in the restaurant. I can't believe it. It's been six years since they were here. I sighed and put down the glass I was cleaning to take a look around me and to take it everything that had changed since then.

Kirito was nine now and taking after his father's footsteps in becoming a demon hunter. A small laugh bubbled in my throat when I thought of his mother complaining about her son's sword and shield in the hall now as well, even though Kirito's father was close to retirement.

Business was booming just like when they worked here. It was Christmas Eve again, and no Christmas could beat that one six years ago. I picked up another glass and began to clean it. Things were quiet and sort of lonely here, too, but I had some employees to help out. Kirito came to help as well when he was done with school on weekdays and among his training over the weekends. "Look, Hikaru! It's snowing!" I looked up and walked over to the window as Kirito ran to it, and I took a look into the dark night sky.

A smile came to my face when I saw the white flurries drifting down. "So, it is." The little boy giggled which made me do so as well in reply.

After a few minutes, I returned to the bar to finish what I started when the doorbell chimed. I looked up in surprise, well thinking I had locked the door. "I'm sorry, but we're closed right now." It was then that realization struck me. I gasped and my eyes widened before I dropped the glass and it shattered on the carpet. "Wait, you're . . .!"

Standing in front of the door were five figures, all wearing strange clothes and smiling at me. "Are we welcomed to the Cat's Eye?" They chorused and tears of joy streamed down my face.

"Fai . . . Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona!" A girl with blond hair, slightly wavy at the end, that fell to her backside giggled and tilted her head. "Setsuko!" I ran around the bar and hugged her tightly. "You guys came back! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy!"

Setsuko hugged me back. "It's good to see you too, Hikaru. How've you been?"

I pulled away, but still held her by the shoulders. "I've been doing great! Business has been booming better than ever!"

"Good! I'm so glad to hear that!"

"But how did you guys get in?"

It was then that Fai smiled as he held up a key. "I may have given you one key, but I had to keep one for ourselves should we have visited."

"Thanks, Fai." I smiled back and he giggled.

"Hikaru!" Mokona cried leaping for me and it landed in my palms.

"Hello, Mokona! It's good to see you again!"

"Me, too. And for that you get a big smooch!" It kissed my cheek making me giggle.

We all sat around the coffee table. "Setsuko!" Kirito cried as he hugged her.

"Kirito! How's my big, brave knight in shining armor?"

He pulled away and held up two fists with a big grin. "Awesome! I'm learning to become a top demon hunter like my dad!"

"Well, I wish you the absolute best of luck with that."

The black-haired boy snickered in reply.

We all caught up and they told me what they had gone through over the course of six years. They all changed so much, physically and emotionally. Sakura and Syaoran didn't seem to have physically changed that much, but hearing what they had gone through, they had changed the most emotionally and spiritually. Fai had a black bandage over his right eye and he was missing an arm; finding out what happened to him absolutely stunned me. Setsuko had matured so much and it made me so proud to see how far she had come. These guys really had been through the deepest pits of Hell and back.

Suddenly, I blinked when I realized something. "Hey, where's Kurogane?" They all flinched and bowed their heads. Fear surged inside me and I began to shake a little. "Where . . . is . . . he. " I asked between breaths, trying to calm down.

"Kurgie . . ." Fai began but he wasn't able to finish and I quickly got to my feet and walked a few steps from the couch, my hands on my head.

"It's been hard on all of us." Sakura added and I took a moment to compose myself, my face buried in my hands as tears silently fell down my cheeks, before I faced them again.

"I'm sorry." I choked out.

It was silent between all of us for a while and Kirito just watched the scene from the piano bench. After a few minutes, I took a breath and put on a smile, although tears were still in my eyes. "So how are you two doing?" I addressed Fai, who stood behind the couch and had his arms on either side of Setsuko as she sat right in front of him. "I see you've taken good care of my daughter like I asked."

"Of course." He smiled and looked down at her who returned the warm smile. "Like I said before we left, she's worth protecting." They smiled at each other for another moment, before Setsuko lowered a shy gaze to her lap, her cheeks dusted with a red glow.

"We're . . . actually expecting."

My eyes widened and my hands immediately flew to my opened mouth. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a grandmother!" I tilted my head back and shouted to the ceiling. Then, I looked at the two blonds again, my hands clasped over my heart. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you." Fai replied.

"Yeah, that means having another kid running around to look after."

I froze, my eyes wide and slowly turned around to see Kurogane standing between me and the back door leading to the hallway. My hands flew to my mouth once again as I gasped. "Kurogane . . .!" Tears swelled in my eyes again.

"Hey, Hikaru." He smiled and I flew into his arm.

"Oh my god. . . Oh my god!" I was crying into his chest.

"I said I'd come back for you." He hugged me tightly with one arm and I clutched his back robe even more.

After a little while, I still didn't feel another arm wrap around me. "Huh?" I looked up with watery brown eyes. "Is something wrong with your other arm, Kurogane?"

He lowered a somber gaze. "I . . . lost it." I gasped and my hands covered my mouth again as tears continued to swell even more. Then, he took out a bouquet of red roses.

"Wh-what?" A blush was coming to my face. "B-but I thought . . . "

"I got an automail arm." He grinned, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the metal limb. "Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"Y-yes."

Then, he got on one knee and smiled up at me, and he took one of my hands away from my mouth. "And it is with automail arm . . . that I ask you . . . Hikaru . . ." his smile grew even more, "will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" My blush intensified even more and I hid my face in my free hand as I sobbed and nodded.

"Woohoo!" Setsuko, Mokona, and Kirito exclaimed as they clapped and giggled as everyone else cheered.

Kurogane stood up and hugged me tight as I sobbed happily into his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Hikaru."

But I wasn't able to form words and could only sob loudly as I nodded.

After all these years, they all kept their promise to visit. And now they have. After all these years, Kurogane kept his promise that he'd come back for me. And now he has. After all these years of feeling alone and dealing with all that had happened in the past, one thing rings true: I will never be alone ever again. Because I do have a family. And they will never forsake me. After all these years . . . everything is absolutely perfect.

**And that's all, folks! Please review and I hope you all enjoyed my final fanfiction of 2014! I wish you all a Happy Holiday and the best for 2015! See you all in my next story! :3**


End file.
